Strange Allies 5
by chadtayor020
Summary: After decades of hiding the vampirized Vlad Plasmius has finally surfaced, more powerful and thirsting for world domination more than ever before. After their battle leaves Danny Phantom barely clinging to life, his friends and allies must resort to desperate measures to stop their old enemy, or watch the world fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Allies 5**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DP**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana_**

Cameron Fenton woke up on a cool November day. It wasn't just any day though, it was her fourteenth birthday. Fourteen years ago, she was born, the very first human-ghost hybrid to be born with their powers. She could now go on missions, and battle ghosts by herself, like her parents had years ago. Cameron got out of bed and went to the bathroom check herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes looked up and down her body; she had inherited a lot from her Mom; except for her eyes those she inherited from her Dad. She was a slender young woman, though slightly taller than average, not the stereotypical blonde-haired blue eyed girl, she always tried to balance her grades, training with her powers, and archery. Her Dad had trained her ever since she was five to use her powers, and now she could finally show the world just what she could do.

She raced down the stairs to the living room, and then her Dad and Mom appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A banner that said 'Happy Birthday' appeared from thin air once this was announced. Cameron's little brother William and little sister Morgan appeared from thin air in their Ghost Forms holding two little presents. Both William and Morgan had inherited white hair and glowing green eyes in their ghost forms, William wore a green jumpsuit with white belt boots and gloves while Morgan had a matching blue outfit. Their presents were wrapped in matching wrapping paper, and two more presents, larger presents floated over, she guessed her Dad had an invisible copy carrying them.

Cameron and her family sat down and let her open her presents. She opened her Mom's first to see that it was a long-sleeved Victorian style black dress with matching shoes, hat, and fan. "Thank you so much Mom!" Cameron happily yelled, she was hoping to get such a magnificent dress, she had always loved dressing in older styles of dress, there was just something sophisticated, and almost dashing about those olden days. The next present was from William, he had bought her a $50 gift card for the Encyclopedia Gothica book store, and Morgan bought her a brand new cell phone cover, this was all black with the silver symbol of her favorite book series, _Chronicles of the Dark Wizard_. This left her Father's present.

Cameron tore open the wrapping paper and opened up the box. What she saw confirmed her greatest wish. She looked at her Dad, trying not to cry as he smiled and nodded. Cameron slowly took out a black metal Ghost Thermos, with her name emblazoned in green on the side. "This is really happening…" Cameron whispered. The young woman looked all around at her family and wrapped them up in a hug; "Thank you so much!" was all she could manage to say. After the presents were given, Sam made her daughter's favorite strawberry pancakes and they all dug in. Once breakfast was over Cameron headed into her room and put on her new clothes.

She looked at herself in the full body mirror in her room and gave a small curtsy. The dress was even more amazing on her body, but as she spun around slowly she noticed one slight problem. The skirt emphasized her backside too much for her liking. Cameron wasn't blessed with the kind of curves magazines clamored for, all her curves started with her hips and butt, and no matter how much she exercised it wouldn't shrink like she wanted. _NO, no, not today Cammie, today you're going to go out and kick some ghost booty, don't think about yours right now, you've worked too hard to let this day be ruined,_ she told herself and grabbed her new Ghost Thermos. "Let's go," she announced when she got to the living room, and her Mom took out her Ghost Peeler and activated it, covering her in black and purple covered armor while white rings floated up and down her Father's body, turning his black hair snow white and blue eyes glowing green and replacing his clothes with the black jumpsuit and white belt, boots, and gloves and DP symbol known around the world. At last white rings floated up Cameron's body, turning her black dress into a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves and her blue eyes glowed green and her blonde hair turned black.

The Phantom family flew out of their house and into Amity Park, looking for ghosts. They looked, and looked, and looked. Finally they had to break for lunch, and then they looked some more, though Sam had to remind her daughter that they were going to see her Aunt Jazz at eight, so they couldn't spend all day looking for ghosts for her to fight. The sun began to dip and Sam left with William and Morgan to head to Jazz's house while Danny stayed behind to look after his oldest daughter. The sun finally dipped and Cameron floated down to sit on a sidewalk, ignoring the looks people gave her and her Dad.

"Well, Cammie, look on the bright side, this means we can get to your party early," Danny pointed out. "Yeah, but, I wanted to start fighting ghosts! I've waited my whole life to go out and do this, and now, this just all sucks," Cameron said dejectedly. They started to get up and start heading to Aunt Jazz's house when Danny's Ghost Sense went off, "ALRIGHT!" Cameron happily yelled and looked around for her first ghost. "There he is!" Danny pointed up and to the Northwest; it was a ghost that looked like a hooded executioner swinging around a big sword, at least six feet long. "I got this!" Cameron said and flew up to meet her first foe.

The ghost looked at her and grumbled, "Begone wench, you are not worthy of my time. Who are you anyway?" Cameron cockily smirked at the ghost, it stood at least a foot taller than her, and was twice as wide as she was, and she was confident she could win. "The name's Cameron Phantom, ugly, and I'm here to make some NOISE!" Cameron then snapped her fingers and the ghost went flying back as the sound waves hit him. Aunt Jazz had explained to her that ghost powers were a polygenic trait, meaning that there was no guarantee that her Father's children would inherit all his powers. Cameron didn't have ice powers, or a cold core; couldn't manipulate ectoplasm or ghost rays, and she could make about seven copies at most and hold them for ten minutes. However, she did have audiokinesis, the ability to control sound and sound waves, Aunt Jazz said it was an evolution of her Father's Ghostly Wail.

The hooded ghost flew straight at her, green ghost rays blasting out of his sword. Cameron dodged all of them then clapped her hands together as hard as she could. The sound waves slammed into the ghost, knocking his sword out of his hands. Cameron then flew over and kicked the ghost in his stomach, sending him crashing down to Earth. She then took out her Ghost Thermos and sucked him in with a big smile. "Dad, did you see that!?" she happily asked Danny. "Wow, I didn't think you'd do that good, make your old man look like a chump," Danny said in amazement. With this done, the two halfas headed for the party at Jazz's house.

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, England_**

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat on a chair in her bedroom, wearing nothing but a white bathing robe, her eye patch, and glasses. She was calm on the outside, yet inside she was a roaring fire of anticipation. She picked up a small mirror next to her on a side table and checked herself again. Seras always assured her that she was still beautiful, even though her once platinum blonde hair was now pure white, and Integra could swear she saw crow's feet starting to form around her eyes. Seras always told her that she didn't care, and last year had proved it to her, very intimately and passionately. Tonight would be the eighth time they had the opportunity to make love without fear of being discovered.

Seras stepped out of the shadows, her body untouched by time, her red uniform morphed into a black negligee that left just enough concealed to excite her lover. No words were spoken between them as Seras walked up to her and slid into her lap. Integra held her in her long arms and lightly petted Seras's blonde hair before giving her a kiss. Seras deepened their kiss and Integra's hands moved lower, tracing the curves of Seras's breasts and down her stomach to Seras's powerful legs. Seras's hands moved down as well to open up Integra's bathing robe.

Integra's left arm held Seras to her as her right hand made its way between her lover's legs and to her hairless snatch. Integra rubbed Seras's clit lightly, but the Draculina was excited enough that even that light touch made her lightly moan into Integra's breast. Integra's fingers rubbed harder, making Seras moan louder until at last Integra penetrated her. The female knight's long fingers curled inside her, making her want to return the favor as she sucked on Integra's nipple, finally making Integra give a small hiss of satisfaction. Integra sped up her fingers and Seras moaned out loud as she got closer and closer to her climax until at last the dam broke and she almost screamed in pleasure had Integra not captured her mouth with her own to silence her.

When Integra finally stopped kissing her to breathe Seras adjusted her position and kissed down Integra's breasts, her well toned stomach, and finally to the fine hairs that covered her groin. Seras looked up at Integra, who nodded, letting her proceed. It was almost a magical experience for Integra as Seras's tongue licked up her slit slowly and carefully, exciting her more. Seras pressed her lips to her clit and licked even harder at it as Integra forced her head further into her snatch. Seras stopped licking at her then Integra had to stifle her moans with her hand as Seras's long vampiric tongue entered her, licking and curling more than any human could possibly duplicate. "Oh God, Seras, don't stop!" Integra moaned, encouraging Seras to go faster and harder.

Finally Integra sucked in air as much as her lungs could hold when the moment finally came, and she breathed out deeply. Seras climbed back onto her lap and gave her a kiss, "I bought something last week you might be interested in, if you want to try it out." Before Integra could answer, the phone in her room rang loudly. "Bloody Hell," Seras groaned as she got up and Integra answered the phone. "This is Sir Hellsing," Sir Integra answered, instantly transformed from lover to fighter. "Sir Integra, we've found Vlad Plasmius!" the voice on the other end yelled. "Where is he?" Sir Integra demanded. "He's on a rampage in the city of Detroit, Michigan! There are thousands of ghouls everywhere! The United States Army has been scrambled, and Danny Phantom is already there, but we need Seras Victoria now!" the voice yelled. "Seras," Integra turned around to see Seras had already changed into her red uniform. "Grab all the weapons you can carry and get to Detroit now!" Sir Integra ordered and Seras fused with the shadows once again. Integra went to shower and change into her clothes, all the while praying, _Hold on Daniel, we're coming!_

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It all goes downhill from here.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **DP**

 ** _Detroit, Michigan_**

 _Vlad you bastard! How could you do this!?_ Danny thought as he flew over Detroit. The entire city was swirling in flames as Danny flew around, grabbing what people he could find, every time finding fewer and fewer people and more and more ghouls that he quickly destroyed with ghost rays. After his fifteenth flyover, he couldn't find any more people. "Phantom! We're low on ammo at the Southern Exit!" a voice yelled in an ear mic he had on. "I'm coming!" Danny yelled and adjusted his route. He landed in front of a battalion just as the gunfire ended and the army of ghouls shambled closer to them. Danny summoned up his power and blasted a pure white ghost ray from his hands, utterly obliterating the ghouls. "Get some more ammo and move in!" Danny ordered the soldiers before flying into Detroit.

Everywhere there were ghouls and dead bodies, and dead bodies rising as ghouls. Danny slammed down on the ground, sending ghouls flying up from the shockwave; he then froze the airborne ghouls with his ice rays, and let them shatter on the ground as he blasted all around him with ghost rays. Before he knew what happened Danny quickly ducked, it was a basic muscle memory instinct. He then saw the man, a large fat blonde man with a beard and red eyes, a smiling mouth full of fangs. "You and me Phantom!" the vampire challenged. The vampire raised his hand and punched at Danny, only for Danny to catch his fist. Danny had been training with Seras to battle vampires hand to hand better, his reflexes were just as good as a vampire's, if not slightly faster. The vampire tried the same with his other hand, only for Danny to catch it as well.

Danny wasted no more time and crushed the vampire's hands in his fists. The vampire screamed and Danny kicked him down. "Where is Vlad?" Danny asked him. "Fuck you!" the vampire yelled, and Danny blasted his head off. Danny then saw three vampires around him, two women, one blonde one redhead, and a short bald man. Danny didn't' waste time and spun around, firing ice rays all the while. When he finally stopped he saw that he had frozen all of them. Danny went to the man first and unfroze his head. "Where is Vlad?" Danny asked. "I won't tell you anything!" the bald vampire defiantly yelled. Danny punched his head so hard it exploded into blood and bone. He then went to the blonde, "Where is Vlad?" he asked after thawing her head. She only spat on him, and Danny decapitated her the same way.

He finally got to the redhead. She looked at him fearfully and said, "I don't know, I swear!" "Why did he do this!?" Danny yelled at her. "He said he wanted to show the world his power! Please, I didn't want this!" the redheaded vampire screamed. "How many people did you kill tonight!?" Danny yelled at her. "I don't know! I didn't have a choice! Once my Master gives me an order, I can't disobey him!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. As if from nowhere a laser blast singed Danny's cheek and hit the red haired vampire, her head exploded right in front of Danny. "She never was a very enthusiastic fledgling," the last voice Danny wanted to hear said.

Danny turned around to see Vlad Masters, his skunk striped hair slicked back and his once midnight blue eyes glowing red as he walked up to Danny wearing his black suit. "My my Daniel, you've certainly grown since the last time we met face to face. I'd heard that you've started hunting vampires and ghosts. How are Samantha and the kids?" Vlad genially asked, smiling and revealing his fangs. "What happened to you Vlad? You always wanted power, but this!? You've murdered an entire city!" Danny yelled, as he and Vlad circled each other. "This is a demonstration of what I'm capable of. Once the Nations of the world see this, they will come begging to me, just to be spared my wrath," Vlad said, and smiled at Danny again like a Father to a wayward son. "You can join me, Daniel, you and your family. After all, the world is such a big place, I'll need someone strong to help me keep everyone in line," Vlad said and stopped.

Danny stopped and stared at his old foe and growled, "I'll join you in this slaughter when Hell freezes over!" "Very well then, let's see if you've learned anything!" Vlad said then with a high vampiric roar ran at him at full speed. Danny dodged the charging vampire and blasted a ghost ray at him, Vlad dodged the blast and picked up a broken piece of street and threw it at Danny's head. Danny blasted the debris and flew at Vlad, tackling him. "I got you now!" Danny yelled and with all his might performed a perfect Suplex, Vlad's head exploded as his body slammed into the street head first, cracking it. But Danny didn't have long to revel in his apparent victory as Vlad's body suddenly turned into a swarm of bats that circled all around him. Danny received dozens of cuts all over his body until he blasted all around himself with his ecto-energy, dispelling the swarm.

The swarm reshaped itself into Vlad, who slowly clapped his hands, "You've improved so much! I wasn't sure if I'd have to change to beat you, but I'm so very happy that you haven't disappointed me!" A blast of black energy erupted from Vlad's hands, blasting Danny back and through a building. Danny got up and a sonic boom erupted as he flew at full speed back to Vlad. Vlad had already transformed into his Ghost Form and was flying in his direction. The two halfas flew straight at each other, in years to come the soldiers who heard it would compare that first clash to the Fist of Almighty God destroying a mountain. Glass windows erupted all around them as Danny and Vlad backed off and blasted ghost rays at each other from their hands. The beams met in the middle, and neither one could make any headway. Vlad and Danny slowly forced themselves closer to each other.

The half human and half vampire eventually met in the middle, beams still blasting from their hands when Danny caught Vlad by surprise by kicking him in the chest, sending him flying back. Danny flew after him and grabbed him by his cape then spun around and threw him with all his might through a nearby skyscraper. Danny flew into the skyscraper then was attacked from above by an I-beam. Before he could recover the I-beam slammed into him again, sending him out of the now collapsing skyscraper and into an office building filled with ghouls. Danny blasted ghost rays right and left then blasted a final ghost ray at full power at the I-beam flying into the window, melting it and hitting Vlad square in his chest.

Danny sucked in air at this momentary reprieve, _this is really it! Vlad is playing for keeps this time!_ A white aura surrounded Danny as he flew after Vlad, _so am I!_ Vlad and Danny slammed into each other in midair, and Vlad grabbed Danny by his legs and spun around then threw him into the street, the road was cracked for miles around at the force of the crash. Danny rolled to the side just in time to avoid Vlad's follow up stomp and tripped him with his own feet then kicked Vlad in the side hard enough to send him back into the air. Danny blasted ghost and ice rays after him, praying one would hit. Danny flew up and looked around for any sign of Vlad. He got his sign when the wind picked up and Danny saw a black tornado coming straight for him.

Danny tried to fly away from the ectoplasmic tornado, but the supernatural twister was too powerful and he was sucked in along with dozens of cars and broken glass and other debris. Danny was slammed around on all sides from he knew not what, all he knew was that his body was being slammed and cut from a million places at once before the tornado stopped and he flew through the air before crashing into the street miles away. White rings flew up and down his body and a bruised, bloody, cut, and battered Danny struggled to all fours in time to throw up blood. He gasped for air that tasted like iron. He looked around at the ruined Detroit. He looked down at his hands and saw his wedding band from Sam. It was black iron and shaped like intertwined roses.

Danny's thoughts turned to Sam, and Willie, and Morgan, and Cammie, and Jazz, and Tucker and Valerie. If he fell now Vlad would have free reign to do whatever he wanted with them, and the world. He would not let that happen! Danny dug deep and found that last bit of power he had left, and waited. Five seconds later Vlad walked up to him, Danny was still on all fours. "I'm giving you one last chance Daniel, join me now, and I will spare your friends and family," he told him. Danny mumbled and Vlad got down on one knee and asked, "Come again?" Danny summoned up the power he had left and jumped up fist first as his fist uppercut Vlad right into the air as he went Ghost one more time and roared, "NNEEEVVVVEEEERRRRRR!"

Danny flew straight at the shocked Vlad and grabbed his shoulders, and blasted his head with ghost rays from his eyes as he forced the two of them to plummet through a skyscraper, roaring with all his might the whole way as Vlad's skin blackened and charred. Danny let go and kicked Vlad down as hard as he could and flew out of the collapsing building and summoned up the absolute last of his power and screamed out a Ghostly Wail that devastated the surrounding area for miles around. Danny floated down and collapsed, lying on his back. "That has to be it," he huffed. "I don't have anything left." After a minute he started to believe that it really was over and got up, only to hear the sound of the Earth breaking.

"No," Danny whispered as Vlad's black gloved fist erupted from the ground and the wounded creature emerged, half his head gone, and Danny saw that everything below his ribcage was gone as well. Black shadows reshaped themselves into Vlad's face then the rest of his body and he stood up. He slowly walked over to Danny, who defiantly stood his ground. Vlad walked up to him and growled, "You hurt me." He then backhanded Danny hard enough to crack his teeth and send him to the ground. "You! Hurt! Me!" Vlad yelled as he slapped Danny with each word, sending Danny's teeth flying and breaking his jaw even more. Vlad grabbed Danny by his throat and lifted him up. "Just remember this," Vlad said as he poked Danny's ribs, breaking them too. "Everything that I do to them is all your fault!" Danny then grabbed Danny's head and made him look at his burning red eyes. The last thing Danny saw was bright red light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Detroit, Michigan_**

Integra's private jet soared through the air as quickly as it could. Seras and the pilot were the only ones on board to save time. They quickly reached the shores of the United States and the pilot turned the plane to head for Detroit. Seras was meditating in her coffin, she was resting her body but her mind was aware of everything. She fully awakened when the pilot said over the intercom, "We're right over Detroit, Inspector Victoria." Seras got out of her coffin and went to the door of the plane. "Good luck," the pilot yelled and Seras gave him the thumbs up sign before opening the door and jumping out. She sailed through the air for miles. She could smell the fire, the rotting corpses, the blood, and the rot through the air. The smell was oddly exciting for her.

 _I'm turning into Master,_ Seras thought as she finally formed her shadow arm into a wing and slowed her descent enough to land. Seras looked around and saw that she was surrounded by ghouls. She opened her Third Eye and saw that Danny and Vlad were twenty miles to the Northwest, and Danny's life force was fading. "Pip, let's go!" Seras yelled as she drew her Leto Automatic .50 caliber handgun with her real arm as Pip came out of her shadow arm wielding bother her Harkonnen cannons. Vampire and Familiar roared as they fired away at the ghouls surrounding them, killing them all as Seras ran to the Northwest, ghouls dying everywhere as they went. She saw Vlad holding a bleeding Danny by his throat and took aim, shooting Vlad's arm off at the elbow.

"WHAT!?" Vlad yelled as Seras shot at him again. Vlad dodged her shots and blasted a ghost ray at her. Seras and Pip separated and dodged his blast. "Take this you bastard!" Pip yelled as he blasted the Harkonnens at him. Vlad formed a black ecto-energy shield and blocked his shots, giving Seras the distraction she needed to grab Danny and get him safely away from Vlad. She got to a clear corner near a Hospital and set him down, Seras gasped at what she saw. Danny's face was covered in blood, his jaw didn't look right at all, his nose was flattened, and she felt the bones in his body were broken. What shocked her the most were his eyes. Where his eyes had once been there was only a charred blackened line of flesh. "Danny, can you hear me?" Seras asked him. Red blood spilled out of his mouth as he gasped, "…ras."

 _I can't save him and fight Plasmius at once!_ Seras thought then Pip telepathically yelled, _Seras! I need your help Mignonette, I'm running low on ammo and I'm not hitting the son of a bitch!_ Seras took one more look at Danny and said, "I'm sorry Danny," then ran to help Pip. She saw as Pip's ammo ran out and quickly got behind Vlad just as his shield went down. Seras kicked Vlad's back as hard as she could and Pip swung one of the Harkonnens as hard as he could, slamming into Vlad and sending him crashing through a bistro. Pip dropped them and went over to Seras, "How much ammo do you got left?" "Three magazines," Seras answered as they ran after Plasmius. "Make them count," Pip told her.

Suddenly Vlad flew out of the bistro and slammed into them with his arms outstretched, breaking Seras's neck and forced them to slam into a nearby building's brick wall, fracturing her spine and skull. Seras quickly brought her arm to bear and fired at Vlad. Vlad dodged her bullets with lightning reflexes, but it bought Pip time to turn into a shadow and wrap himself around Vlad's legs. Seras's last two bullets hit Vlad full on in his chest; creating a massive hole between his arms and making him cough up blood. Pip let go of Vlad and Seras changed her magazine. Suddenly shadows filled Vlad's chest and he stood up and glared at them. "No fucking way," Pip whispered. "That might have worked on any other being," Vlad said, "but I am beyond anything you've ever faced before."

Vlad raised his hand and a black bolt shot out faster than Seras could dodge it. Pip quickly got in front of her and took the hit. Black electricity surged through the familiar and he screamed in pain and horror. Seras could only watch as Pip's form exploded and he was gone. "PIP!" Seras screamed. Her eyes glowed dark red as she shot at Vlad as fast as her gun's mechanism allowed and charged right at him. Vlad barely dodged her bullets before Seras grabbed his head with her right hand and then fired four more bullets into his torso. She then sank her fangs into his throat and tore it out, green and red blood spewed everywhere as Seras quickly changed magazines, her last one. Just as she brought her gun to shoot Vlad blasted a black ghost ray, destroying her real arm and her gun with it.

Vlad's throat barely healed before he shot another ghost ray through Seras's stomach. Seras coughed up blood and fell back. Her wounds were healing slower than usual now. _Seras_ , she heard Pip's voice whisper, _hang on._ Seras felt a small shadow go into her arm and her stomach healed just in time for her to jump up and kick Vlad in his chin. Vlad grabbed her leg and then tore it off at the knee and kicked her in her face, breaking her jaw and nose and sending her flying back ten yards. _I can't remake my body, whatever he did destroyed it for good. I'm sorry Seras,_ Pip said in her head as her leg, arm, and head healed. _He's too strong, I can't beat him by myself,_ Seras realized.

Vlad walked over to her, and he looked like he was tired. _At least I put a dent in him,_ Seras thought as she got ready to do or die. All of a sudden a white blur flew in front of her and green fire blasted at Vlad. Vlad shrieked in pain as he flew back from the blur then blasted it with a ghost ray to make it stop. Seras saw a tall woman with white hair and green eyes wearing black and white pants with white boots and a cutoff shirt that was half black and half white with one black glove and one white glove. "It's been a long time, Father," the woman said. "Danielle," Vlad hissed.

Vlad then looked down and smirked, "You can fight me, or save Daniel, you can't do both!" Seras looked and saw ghouls surrounding Danny's prone form. Danielle looked down and saw them too. "Damn you Vlad!" Danielle yelled as she flew down and Seras ran for Danny. Seras and Danielle punched and kicked at ghouls all around before they reached Danny and Danielle summoned a large ecto-energy shield around the three of them. "Who the Hell are you? What are you!?" Danielle asked. "I'm a friend, that's all you need to know," Seras told her, then saw the ghouls banging on the energy shield. "We need to get Danny to a Hospital now, you take him, I'll keep the ghouls off you," Seras told Danielle. Danielle looked at Danny and gasped, "Danny, what did Vlad do to you?" "We don't have time for that! I can sense his life force fading, you need to go now!" Seras yelled.

Danielle's energy shield exploded out, disintegrating the ghouls around them. An exact copy of her then formed and the two Danielle's gently picked up Danny and flew off. Seras then summoned up all her rage and energy and looked around as more ghouls arrived. With a massive screech she charged at them, punching, kicking, biting, tearing and breaking every ghoul she saw. For the next hour all around her was a swirling hurricane of blood and flesh as she destroyed every ghoul she came across. Blood splattered all around her, all over her as she continued with the slaughter. When the ghouls were all killed at last Seras looked all around, a mountain of corpses and pieces of them surrounded her. Seras looked at her body and saw that she was covered head to toe with blood. Seras concentrated and absorbed all the blood on her body.

Her mind was flooded with images of the ghoul's last moments. Some were killed by their own family, others by vampires; only a few were actually killed and turned by Vlad himself. She realized that the memories weren't of Detroit; many of them came from other places. _Vlad must have been collecting them; he raised an army of ghouls!_ She realized. _I need to get to the airport the plane landed at, I need to tell Integra right away,_ Seras thought as she located the pilot of the jet and then jumped up into the air and turned into a red streak as she flew right for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **DP**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana_**

Sam couldn't sleep at all, as soon as she heard that Vlad Plasmius had at last shown himself all she could think about was Danny and how the fight could go wrong. She still remembered the video they had watched nine years ago of the newly transformed Vlad, his power, his speed, and his strength had all grown by leaps and bounds. Danny had trained himself harder than ever along with their children to prepare for this day. Sam trained alongside him; she was determined to protect her family just as much if not more than her husband. Sam made herself another cup of strong tea as she waited for either a phone call or more hopefully for Danny to return to her and their children.

Sam looked up at the ceiling and did something she rarely did; she prayed a small prayer for Danny's survival. Just as the sun peaked out over the horizon her phone rang and she answered, "Hello?" "Is this Samantha Fenton?" an older woman's voice said. "Yes," Sam said. "Mrs. Fenton, I am Doctor Alice Taniyama, I am at the Henry Joy Intensive Care Unit in Dearborn, Michigan, this is regarding your husband-" "Oh my God, Danny, what happened to him!?" she yelled out loud. "He was brought here by two tall women that looked like they could have been his sisters, he was severely injured and we had to rush him to the Emergency Room as fast as we could, he's finally stabilized," Dr. Taniyama told her.

"I'm on my way," Sam said. "Very well, we've already notified your sister-in-law as well. We will await your arrival," Dr. Taniyama said and Sam hung up her phone. She quickly got dressed and went to wake up her kids only to see they were already awake and dressed. "What happened to Dad?" Cameron asked her. "How much did you hear?" she asked her oldest. "Enough to know that Dad's in the Hospital; what happened? Did he win?" Cameron answered. "I don't know," Sam said. Sam then called her parents, "Mom, Dad, I need to borrow the private jet, its Danny, he's in the Hospital in Michigan."

"Sam, don't take the kids," her Mother told her. "What-" "We've seen pictures of him, my God Sam, I don't know if he won or lost but he's been…been…There's not even a word for what happened to him. In the picture he was bleeding everywhere! I don't know how he survived losing so much blood," Sam's Mother told her, and Sam's own blood froze in her veins. _Oh dear God what happened in Detroit?!_ "I'm leaving the kids with you," Sam told her. "That's a good idea," her Mother told her and hung up. Sam looked at her three kids and they all looked scared as she said, "Into the car." They all got in her hybrid and took off straight for her parent's mansion; Sam had no idea afterward how she wasn't arrested for all the red lights she drove through.

Once they reached the Manson Mansion her Parents greeted her and their grandchildren. Her Parents took them to the living room where their servants had prepared a large breakfast for them. Sam didn't eat at all. She only hugged and kissed her children goodbye and headed straight for the jet. Her Parents followed her and her Father said, "Sam, I don't know what's going on, but please be careful! Whatever could do all that to Danny could do a lot worse to you. You need to be careful for your children's sake." "I will be," Sam promised them as she hugged her Parents goodbye and got on the jet. The jet took off and Sam took the time to get a little much needed sleep.

"We have arrived at Dearborn Airfield," Sam was awakened by the pilot telling her over the intercom. Sam got up and shook off any tiredness she had and headed out. She went to get her phone to see that it had text messages from her parents. The texts read, "Sam the kids have all disappeared!" "We can't find them anywhere!" "Clayton told us that they all disappeared in a puff of smoke ten minutes after the jet took off!" Sam sighed and texted back, "They must have used their ghost powers to make copies to distract you while they turned invisible and snuck on the jet. I got them." Sam then said out loud, "Come out now or you're all grounded for all of next year!"

Her three kids all appeared behind her in their Ghost Forms. "Mom, we aren't going to go back," Cameron said, William and Morgan all agreed with her. "Fine, but turn off your powers, we're taking a taxi to the Hospital," Sam told them. _Please don't let them see what happened to Danny, please let Mom be exaggerating,_ Sam hoped as she called a taxi service and told the driver to take them to the Henry Joy Intensive Care Unit. They were all silent through the entire drive, all of them only hoping Danny was alright. After what felt like a thousand years they at last pulled up to the Hospital and Sam paid the driver. She went in with her kids and headed straight for the Admissions Desk. An Asian Doctor in her forties with graying brown hair walked up to her and said, "Mrs. Fenton, I am Dr. Taniyama, we spoke on the phone."

"What happened to Daddy?" Morgan asked her. Dr. Taniyama looked at Morgan and told her, "Your Daddy has been in a bad fight, but I fixed him up. He's sleeping now, so only adults can see him for now until he wakes up." Dr. Taniyama then led them all up three floors and down seven halls. Along the way Sam saw many soldiers lining the halls. "What's with all the security?" Sam asked the Doctor. Dr. Taniyama told her, "They arrived after the last soldiers pulled out of Detroit; didn't you see the News?" "No, I was a little preoccupied," Sam told her. Dr. Taniyama didn't speak anymore and they arrived at Danny's designated room and Cameron, William, and Morgan were all told to stay outside as Sam and Dr. Taniyama went in. As soon as the door was closed Dr. Taniyama told Sam, "Detroit was too far gone to be saved, an hour ago the military fire bombed it to the ground, there's nothing left of it." "What!?" Sam gasped. "I've heard rumors that it was Vlad Plasmius's doing; I also heard that zombies or something was involved too. I wouldn't ordinarily believe that, but well, we live in a world of superheroes, supervillains, and ghosts, why not zombies?" Dr. Taniyama said.

Sam then saw that Danny was hidden behind a curtain. Dr. Taniyama went over to it and said, "Prepare yourself, I used to work automotive accidents, and nothing like them prepared me for this." Sam swallowed and said, "Let me see my husband." The Doctor nodded and pulled back the curtain. Sam took it all in silently. Danny was in the bed, covered literally head to toe in bandages, with a number of tubes going out of his body. About the only parts of him that weren't covered in plaster or bandages were his left leg that was hidden by a blanket and his mouth, which was wired, shut. "What did he do to you Danny?" Sam asked as she placed her hand over his. "What happened to him?" she asked Dr. Taniyama.

Dr. Taniyama sighed and sat down. "I have no clue how he was so injured, if it was Vlad Plasmius, then your husband had the living shit pounded out of him. When he came in he had hundreds of large and small cuts all over his body and so many bruises we didn't even realize it was him, we had to take his DNA to make sure. Are you sure you want to know the rest?" the Doctor asked her concerned. "I know him better than anyone else, I've treated many of his wounds myself, so yes, I want to know," Sam told her. "Alright. He suffered a broken jaw, in three places, seventeen of his teeth were gone and five more were cracked, all of his ribs were broken, and he had 59 other broken bones besides along with a fractured skull and a grade three concussion. His eyes are completely gone, burned out by some kind of laser I'm guessing and the nerve endings are so fried we can't replace them with organic or mechanical ones.

"His right kidney, pancreas, liver, and both lungs were so damaged that we had to remove them and replace them with mechanical prosthesis. We lost him, twice, during the operation. The second time we almost had to declare him legally dead, but he somehow pulled through just in time for us to not have to, and finish the operation. I honestly don't know if he'll ever recover, we only did all this because it was, well, Danny Phantom, Earth's Savior and all that, we had to do everything we could to keep him alive. He's now in a medically induced coma for now. We don't know when it'll be safe to let him regain consciousness," Dr. Taniyama explained to Sam.

Sam looked at Danny the whole time. _My God Danny, what did Vlad do to you?_ Sam turned to the Doctor and said, "Can you leave me alone for a while?" Dr. Taniyama nodded and said, "I'll send your children to the cafeteria," and left. Once she was gone Sam took Danny's hand into hers and whispered, "I'm so sorry I made you go into the Portal. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Sam descended into sobs as she went to her knees, begging forgiveness from a man that couldn't accept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Outside Detroit, Michigan_**

Seras reached Integra's private jet and got on. "I need to speak to Sir Integra now," she told the pilot. The pilot handed her the private jet's onboard phone and Seras typed in Integra's number. Integra answered at the first beep. "What happened?" Sir Integra asked. "Sir, I confronted Plasmius but I was unable to destroy him. His healing powers were greater than we thought, any ordinary vampire would have died ten times over in our fight, but he didn't. All I managed to do was slow him down," Seras reported. "How did you escape?" Sir Integra asked, only Seras could detect the slight worry in her voice. "I was saved by Danny's opposite sex clone, Danielle. She hit Plasmius with some kind of ghost fire and he fled, after sending the rest of his ghouls after Danny to distract us," Seras told her.

"And what of Daniel and Danielle?" Sir Integra asked. "I don't know sir, Danny was grievously wounded and he lost a lot of blood. I told Danielle to take him to a Hospital while I covered their escape, I must have killed thousands of ghouls. But that's not all; I absorbed their blood and saw their memories. Plasmius planned this slaughter, he gathered many of his ghouls and then must have transported them into the city somehow," Seras told her. "I will tell President McCallum this as soon as I can. Seras, she had to order Detroit to be firebombed," Sir Integra told her. "SHE WHAT!?" Seras screamed; she couldn't believe that the President of the United States of America could ever authorize such a drastic measure. "There were too many ghouls; the Army had to pull out. In order to stop them from reaching anymore cities President McCallum had to destroy Detroit entirely, it was the only way to be sure," Sir Integra told her.

"How can she explain this to the People?" Seras asked. "She came up with a cover story explaining that Vlad Plasmius had been mutated during his time in space, and that he could now turn people into zombies. These zombies could then spread their disease to others, that's what she told the Press, and they bought it hook, line, and sinker. There were simply too many videos of the ghouls to suppress, so the American Government had to make something up. It's working so far, no mention of vampire involvement on any websites so far," Sir Integra told her. Seras sighed, _would it really matter if they knew the truth anymore?_ She wondered. "Seras, you need to find Daniel and protect him now. We don't know what Plasmius will do next; he may try to finish off Daniel. You can't face Plasmius by yourself, we need to make sure that Daniel survives and gets back into action ASAP. Together the two of you may be able to stop Plasmius," Sir Integra told her. "Understood," Seras said. "Be careful," Sir Integra told her and hung up.

Seras grabbed her prosthetic sleeve and put it on, making sure it fit just right and put on her blue contacts as well, and grabbed her cell phone and charger so Sir Integra could call her. Her disguise completed Seras closed her eyes and opened up her Third Eye and looked for Danny's life force. It was faint, but it was no longer fading. Seras jumped out of the jet and ran straight for where she sensed him. The buildings and streets, cars and people were all a blur as Seras ran until she reached the Hospital. Seras went in and headed for the Admissions Desk. "I am Lieutenant Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization. I've been assigned to protect Daniel Fenton, aka Danny Phantom," Seras said, thankful that Hellsing had gone public years ago, albeit as ghost fighters rather than vampire hunters. "I need to see some ID before I believe that," the admissions clerk said, eying Seras's chest and skirt questionably. _Should have made my clothes look more professional_ , Seras thought as she dug her 'official' ID out of her right breast pocket and showed it to the clerk.

The clerk looked at her ID then gave it back to her, "Floor 4, Room 14," the clerk told her. Seras nodded and took the stairs; no one was on them so she jumped up to the Fourth Floor. She went in and headed straight for Room 14. All the while Seras could sense the thousands of life forces inside as some slipped away and many more were born throughout the Hospital. To her surprise she sensed Danny and Sam's children were also in the Hospital. She finally reached Danny's room and went in. Sam saw her and stood up from where she had been kneeling. "Seras, where were you?" Sam asked her, the slight accusation in her tone sticking out. "I came as soon as Sir Integra heard about Plasmius, but I wasn't fast enough. I just barely managed to get Danny out of there," Seras told her, "Plasmius was too strong for me; if Danielle hadn't shown up I would have been done for."

Sam sighed and sat in a chair by Danny. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked. "We need to figure out how to heal Danny faster, we need him to defeat Plasmius. I was able to weaken him, but his healing powers are nothing less than incredible, I must have blasted a dozen holes into him, but he survived all of it," Seras told her. She still felt weak; she felt like she could drain a whole human being… _I can smell that the blood isn't too far away…NO! I can't!_ Seras pulled a seat next to Sam and held her hand. "We'll think of something, Sam. But right now you need to go get some rest, and take care of your kids. I'll protect Danny, I promise," Seras told her. Sam nodded and gave the unconscious Danny one last kiss on his lips and left the room. Seras looked at her comrade in arms; she couldn't believe that he was really alive after everything that happened to him. "I'm sorry Danny, I won't fail you again," she said and took her post outside the room, her eyes and Third Eye wide open and ready for anything.

 **DP**

 ** _Dearborn, Michigan_**

Cameron watched as her Mom silently came up to them and told them they were going to a Hotel. Her Mom never looked so…tired so…old before. Cameron, Willie, and Morgan didn't argue with her at all and followed her, right into the millions of snapping cameras outside the Hotel. "Mrs. Phantom, is it true that your husband is in here?! How bad were his injuries!? Did Vlad Plasmius really send him into a coma!? Where are you going!? Shouldn't you be staying by his side?!" This and thousands of other questions were yelled at Cameron's Mom as Sam ignored them and held her head high as she pushed her way through the 'reporters'.

Sam and her children only marched through the streets resolutely. "Mom, let me go Ghost and get us there faster," Cameron finally said. "Don't give these vultures a show," Sam told her. Sam at last hailed a taxi and they all got in, leaving the reporters behind. "To the Hilton," she told the driver and said nothing more the whole drive, Cameron and her siblings were quiet too, though she could see that Willie and Morgan were on the verge of crying. At last they reached the Hilton Hotel in the city and went in, signed in, and went straight to their rooms. Luckily Cameron and her family had brought along their suitcases with all their necessities.

They went into their room and her Mom collapsed on the couch. She then sat up and looked at all three of her kids. "Cameron, William, Morgan, I need to tell you all something," she said, they all sat down on the floor in front of her. "You all know that your Dad fights ghosts. But that's only half the truth. He also fights…vampires. He is what is called a 'Trump Card', the most powerful being for his organization, The Guys In White. He isn't the only Trump Card in the world either. Ms. Seras from the Hellsing Organization is their Trump Card. She is also a vampire, she is the only good vampire we know about, she protects people from the evil vampires out there," Sam said.

Cameron already knew all of this, ever since she was almost kidnapped by a vampire nine years ago. Her Dad had told her everything, and for every summer afterwards she'd spend time at the Hellsing Organization Headquarters, Seras and Sir Integra Hellsing had helped train her in case she ever fought vampires again. Everything Sam was saying was for Willie and Morgan's benefit. "Did a vampire hurt Daddy?" Morgan asked. Sam sighed and said, "In a way. You remember the evil Halfa your Dad and I used to fight, Vlad Plasmius? He found a way to turn himself into a vampire and killed a lot of people in Detroit. Your Dad fought him as hard as he could, but Vlad was too strong for him. He put him in the Hospital."

Cameron gulped at the thought; she remembered her Dad's stories about Vlad Plasmius. He was the only one that her Dad had never actually beaten of all his old enemies. Danny and him had fought numerous times, and he only barely with a combination of luck and the right gear managed to win. But Danny never really beat him when they fought toe-to-toe, the best they ever had was a stalemate. And now he was back, and more powerful than ever before.

The four of them stayed in the Hotel for the rest of the day. They never ventured out, and when they got hungry they ordered room service. Eventually bed time came, and Sam put Willie and Morgan to sleep. "Is Daddy going to be alright?" Willie asked. Sam looked down at him and gave him a small smile, "Your Dad will be alright, the Doctors at the Hospital will heal him up. We'll see him tomorrow," she told him and gave him a small kiss on his forehead along with Morgan. Sam went to sleep herself and fainted away. As soon as Cameron knew she was out, she went Ghost, white rings flew up and down her body, turning her clothes into a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves and turned her hair black and her eyes glowing green. She phased out of the room and saw the city around her.

She saw all the paparazzi outside the Hotel; luckily the Hotel Security was keeping the vultures all out of the Hotel. Cameron decided to mess with them all and clapped her hands. She then converted the sound waves from her clap into a high pitched frequency that annoyed the Hell out of human eardrums. The paparazzi and the Hotel Security all held their ears until finally the paparazzi all fled and Cameron allowed the noise to dissipate. Cameron then headed for the Hotel. _Dad's in the Hospital. Vlad Plasmius sent him there. Mom only told Willie and Morgan everything for one reason…we're going to have to fight him._ Cameron's stomach twisted in knots at the idea. She had only fought one ghost so far in her life for real; and now she would have to face a vamped up Vlad Plasmius!? Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Cameron at last reached the Hospital and flew through it, looking for her Dad's room. She passed through many rooms of people recovering from numerous injuries and diseases, but finally she reached his room, it was hard to miss Seras Victoria, that woman stuck out anywhere, in so many ways. Cameron was about to float past her but then Seras whispered, "Don't go in there Cammie." No human could hear that, only a vampire or someone with the sound sensitivity that came with audiokinesis could have heard her. "Seras, he's my Dad, I need to see him. I need to know what I'm in for," she told Seras, just as quietly. "Cammie, I won't force you to leave, but I'm begging you, don't look. I know what it's like to lose your parents; you don't need to go through it as well," Seras told her. Seras's words had the opposite effect that she wanted; Cameron flew in and phased through the curtain, and saw what was left of her Father.

"Oh God," Cameron whispered as she saw Danny. He was wrapped up in countless bandages all over his body, with tubes sticking out of him. Her sensitive ears could also hear the mechanical hum of the artificial organs that were now inside him. Cameron felt sadness and fear engulf her heart as she saw her Dad, Earth's Greatest Hero, the Savior of Earth, Amity Park's Favorite Son, a man she had seen battle hundreds of ghosts at once and come out with barely a scratch on him, lying on the Hospital bed, barely clinging to life. She flew out of the Hospital, and she kept on flying until she got back to the Hotel. Cameron turned Human and ran into the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Her heaves eventually faded into sobs of fear, despair, and desperation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **DP**

 ** _Dearborn, Michigan_**

Sam was awoken by the sound of her phone going off. She answered it to hear Jazz saying on the other end, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIER!?" Sam barely kept her voice down as she responded, "I wasn't thinking at the time." "My little brother got the living shit pounded out o him and you didn't think I deserved to know!?" Jazz yelled back. "I'm sorry Jazz, I meant to call you but I had to deal with the kids sneaking on the jet and-" "YOU LET THEM SEE HIM!?" Jazz yelled. "Will you please calm down!?" Sam finally exclaimed. "No I didn't, and I'm never going to let them see him, not like this," Sam said. Jazz was silent at first, "How bad was it? I've seen images on the News of him, covered in blood and his face was all messed up," Jazz said.

Sam told her everything Dr. Taniyama had told her. Jazz gasped as she heard of all the injuries that had been inflicted on her little brother. "Where are you now?" Sam asked. "I cut the conference short, I'm at the airport now, waiting to get on the first jet to Dearborn," Jazz told her. "I'm about to go onboard, Sam, I'm sorry for how I was. I'll see you and the kids soon," Jazz said and hung up her phone. Sam sighed and tried to go back to sleep, only to hear the sound of sobs coming from the bathroom. She went over to it and opened the door to see Cameron crying over the toilet. Sam went to her daughter and held her close. "I saw Daddy," Cameron sobbed. _Oh God, why?_ Sam wondered.

"I can't, I just can't do this," Cameron managed to say. "If Vlad Plasmius shows up, I can't do it, I can't fight him; I just can't. I'm not strong enough," Cameron told her. "Cammie, I won't let him hurt you," Sam told her. "What can you do? What can any of us do? Daddy was the strongest one of us, and Vlad…oh Mom, they had to replace his organs, and he's all wrapped up, I just…" Cameron descended into sobbing into Sam's shoulder. Sam held her eldest daughter tightly, wishing that she could protect her children from all the monsters in the world, and knowing that she couldn't.

They sat like that for an hour before Cameron finally calmed down enough that Sam could talk to her. "Cammie, listen to me," Sam said, taking her daughter's face in her hands, wiping her tears away. "We are not in this fight alone. You are not in this alone. Your Father will get healed, he will. You, him, Seras, Integra, me, Valerie, Tucker, Aunt Jazz, we're all going to stand together, and we will win, I promise you, as long as we stick together, there is nothing on Earth or in the Ghost Zone that can stop us," Sam told her. Cameron looked at her Mom with a new respect in her eyes, and her confidence was starting to reignite once again. Sam gave her a kiss on her forehead and they got out of the bathroom.

Cameron checked the time on her phone and said, "I think it's time to wake up the squirts." Cameron and Sam woke up William and Morgan and once they were all dressed they headed down for breakfast. Cameron could barely eat anything; all she could stomach was a small bowl of cereal and an orange. Her mind kept going back to seeing her Father in the Hospital. Breakfast was too quiet, but the silence was destroyed when a member of the Hotel staff turned on a television in the room. It was a News Station showing a black lady reporter, in the background soldiers and tanks were moving. "Vlad Plasmius has struck again, this time in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Reports are sketchy, but according to civilians that managed to escape, he 'appeared as if from nowhere, leading an army of zombies. He destroyed everything in his wake, leaving much of the city in ruins when…'"

The reporter stopped when she looked up and pointed at the sky, "OH MY GOD!" The cameraman swung up the camera, everyone watching gasped in shock at what they saw. The statue of Christ the Redeemer was flying in the air. "ZOOM IN! ZOOM IN!" the reporter yelled and the camera zoomed in as the statue stopped moving, stopping in midair. Finally the camera saw what it was. "No," Sam whispered. Holding the statue of Christ the Redeemer was Vlad Plasmius. Suddenly, Vlad was surrounded by dark energy, and threw the immense statue of Christ the Redeemer down on the ground. Soldiers below saw the falling statue and ran screaming to get out of the way, only for many of them to be crushed as the statue fell on them, shattering into hundreds of pieces. The ground quaked on the TV screen at the force of the statue's fall, and dust flew everywhere as hundreds of people screamed!

The dust cleared and the cameraman saw Vlad Plasmius, laughing in the air at the destruction he caused. Vlad followed up by blasting a massive black ghost ray at the burning city below, destroying miles of the city, leaving only a miles wide smoking crater. Vlad laughed once more; then flew off. Cameron watched all of this and all she could think was, _how can we stop that monster!?_

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Windsor Castle, England_**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat at a round table in a dark room in Windsor Castle. The room was a secret room hidden behind various walls and protected with many hidden traps designed to kill any unwanted intruder, human or otherwise. With her was His Majesty King William V, Prime Minister Marcus Fairchild, General Rob Walsh of the Royal Army, and the United Nations Representative Cynthia Lucas, as well as all their bodyguards. Sir Integra was in her skirt while Representative Lucas was wearing a conservative gray dress; His Majesty and General Walsh were in uniform while Prime Minister Fairchild was dressed in a suit. The five of them had just finished hearing the report about Vlad Plasmius's attack on Rio de Janeiro.

General Walsh and His Majesty looked at each other; then His Majesty turned to Sir Integra and asked, "Do you know why he attacked there?" Sir Integra sighed, "If I had to guess, I believe that he did it to drum up publicity. According to Daniel Fenton, Plasmius always planned on taking over the world. And as we all know during the Disasteroid Incident, he will go to any length to take control. I believe that his plan is to target high profile cities around the world to demonstrate his power and to blackmail the nations of the world."

General Walsh then asked her, "Will he target London?" "That is difficult to say, he hasn't attacked any national capitals, yet, however London would fit his style of going after high profile cities. We should make preparations just in case, I will send silver ammunition to you as soon as possible," Sir Integra told him. She longed for a cigarillo, yet she had given up smoking last year after a cancer scare. Representative Lucas then asked, "But then what about our allies? They'll need to be armed as well in case he chooses to attack them." "We can't arm everyone, there's not enough silver to go around. Even if we could melt down every piece of jewelry and every decoration in every nation that was once part of the Empire in its prime we couldn't supply everyone," His Majesty pointed out.

"What about silver alloy bullets?" General Walsh asked. Sir Integra shook her head, "We're already using bullets that are only 30% silver in the Hellsing Organization. Even one milligram less; and they would be useless against vampires. Even then it would only increase our production of bullets by an estimated 14%. That's not even taking into account heavy artillery or explosives. And even then, Plasmius could simply turn intangible and let the bullets pass right through him, or if they are still effective on him, he can summon energy shields to protect him. Lt. Victoria fought him in Detroit, his shields withstood sustained fire from her Harkonnen Cannons, and even when she shot him point blank with her pure silver bullets he healed from his injuries and kept on fighting. She managed to weaken him, but she couldn't kill him. And as we see from Rio de Janeiro, he's already recovered from whatever damage she managed to inflict on him."

Everyone at the table processed this information. "But we can't just leave our allies to fend for themselves!" Representative Lucas cried. "We aren't, we've shared what information we could about the threat to them. Many of our allies have smaller organizations than our own Hellsing Organization that can lead them. And, if it comes to it, there is always the nuclear option," General Walsh informed Representative Lucas. His Majesty stood up and said, "We aren't going to leave our allies defenseless, start producing the bullets Sir Hellsing. General Walsh, you need to prepare plans to protect and evacuate London, and any other major cities you think may be targeted. Representative Lucas, inform our allies that we will be sending them the bullets. If nothing else they will help them fend off the ghouls Plasmius has created. We will reconvene as necessary."

"Yes Sire," everyone at the table said, and they all filed out. Sir Integra headed out of Windsor Castle and went into her limo. She told her driver to head for her mansion and called Seras as the limo drove. "Yes Sir?" Seras asked. "Seras, you need to leave Daniel and head back to base immediately," she told her. "WHAT!? But-" "DO IT! We are at war Seras, do you understand me!? You are our best option of slowing down Plasmius should he arrive! I will be damned if I let London be destroyed again!" Integra yelled at her through the phone. She could hear Seras sniffle slightly before saying, "Yes Sir." Integra sighed and told her, "I'm sorry, Seras, but there are too many lives at stake. If this is Daniel's time, there's nothing we can do." Integra hung up her phone and was quiet the rest of the ride to her Mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Iscariot**

 ** _Rome, Italy_**

Heinkel Wolfe watched as the twenty helicopters flew in, each carrying large crates from the window. She turned to the Swiss Guard and yelled, "Get His Holiness out of the city now!" The Guards ran off to fetch His Holiness Pope Victor VI. His Holiness was guarded on all sides as he was rushed through the Hall. The helicopter's crates all dropped throughout the city. "HURRY!" Heinkel yelled as she got in front of the Guards who all took out their guns. "Is this truly necessary?" His Holiness asked, barely keeping up with his guard's pace, his 77 years were slowing him down. "It is Your Holiness; I have reports that large groups of helicopters were spotted over Detroit and Rio de Janeiro before all Hell broke loose. That must be how Plasmius has transported his ghouls!" Heinkel assured him.

Heinkel then ordered two of the Swiss Guard to carry the Pope. As they reached his personal helicopter fires started all over the city as screams could be heard in the air. "Heinkel! Protect the People, get as many out as you can," His Holiness ordered. "It will be done Your Holiness," Heinkel said and bowed then kissed his ring. "Get him out of here!" Heinkel ordered the pilot and the helicopter took off. Heinkel ran off the Heliport and right into the street below on her feet. Heinkel listened for where the screams were loudest and ran in that direction. Crowds of people ran in the opposite direction she was headed, and gunfire rang out.

She eventually got to a line of police officers all screaming as they struggled to keep the ghouls back, barely keeping them off the innocents behind them. Heinkel drew her handguns and jumped over the police barricade. With a hoarse yell she shot every ghoul she saw in the head, it wasn't easy, but every ghoul she shot turned to dust. Heinkel stopped to reload and stepped forward, shooting at ghouls as she strode forward. Heinkel reloaded again and continued the slaughter. "Ottenere i civili alla sicurezza!" Heinkel yelled at the Police, _Get the civilians to safety!_ The Police saw that she had the situation handled and listened to the Regenerator. Heinkel saw that she had cleared the area of ghouls and ran throughout the streets, shooting at ghouls as she went.

Eventually she reached Santa Maria Maggiore and saw the old church was already in ruins, and saw people laughing. No; not people, vampires. Heinkel yelled out as she drew her katana from her coat and decapitated one of the monsters before she realized what had happened. "Come you monsters," Heinkel Wolfe pointed her bloody sword at the five other vampires, "Come and face the Wrath of God Almighty!" Three of the vampires screeched and ran right at her. Little did they realize the power of a Regenerator, Heinkel grasped her sword and with a vicious yell sliced through all three of them before they could reach her. Heinkel then drew one of her handguns and shot a fourth that was coming from her side and turned around and elbowed the fifth that was coming at her back, then kicked him back and decapitated him as well.

Heinkel then saw the last two vampires, two tall teenagers staring at her. She glared at them and the two turned to run, only for Heinkel to kill one with a headshot and shoot the other through his spine. Heinkel walked over to the last vampire; shooting his spine three more times to make sure he couldn't run away. Heinkel finally reached him and flipped him over to see his face. He was a pimply faced boy with black hair and too many piercings in his nose, his mouth covered in the blood of others. "You can go quickly," Heinkel said, pointing her gun at his head, "Or not," she then aimed at his groin. "Tell me where your master is, where is Vlad Plasmius?" Heinkel asked, repeating the question in German and Italian. The teenage vampire only glared at her and said in English, "Fuck you, bandage faced bitch!"

Heinkel glared at him and shot him in his groin twice, then shot both knees for good measure. The teenage vampire screamed in pain. "WHERE IS PLASMIUS!?" Heinkel yelled. The teenage vampire groaned in pain but didn't answer, so Heinkel stomped on one of his knees. The vampire screamed again and yelled, "MAKE IT STOP!" "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Heinkel yelled. "He's going after the Pope's helicopter," the teenage vampire said, and smiled with his blood stained teeth. Heinkel shot him in his forehead, and ran back where she came and got on her headpiece, "PLASMIUS IS AFTER HIS HOLINESS!" Heinkel then heard a scream on the other end and heard an explosion in the distance. Heinkel dropped to her knees.

 _No, not again! NOT AGAIN!_ She stomped her fists on the pavement below as Rome burned around her. She had failed once again. Heinkel realized that ghouls surrounded her. Rage boiled inside of her, her hatred for herself for failing, and for Vlad Plasmius lent her strength as she swung her sword all around her, killing every ghoul around her. She then shot more with her gun and roared out, "PERDERE DAEMONIUM!" Her sword glowed blue and she put her handgun away, using only her katana as she sliced through the countless hordes of ghouls around her. Her blade sliced through them all like a hot knife through butter. After fighting all throughout Rome for hours Heinkel stopped and saw that she was the last thing alive in the city.

Her sword ceased to glow and she put it back in her coat. She suddenly heard movement and realized that she was in front of a miraculously undamaged church, San Clemente. She had been so focused on killing ghouls that she hadn't noticed her surroundings at all. She drew her gun and saw that there were people coming out of the church. They all looked at her warily. Heinkel remembered what Pope Victor VI told her, _Protect the People._ Heinkel looked at them and told them, "Non è più al sicuro qui. Abbiamo bisogno di lasciare ore. Afferare solo quello che serve, e vieni." _It is no longer safe here. We need to leave now. Grab only what you need, and come._ The people in San Clemente all looked at her fearfully but did as she said, following her out of Rome. "This is Heinkel Wolfe, where is the nearest safe zone? I have civilians with me," she said into her headpiece.

She was answered by a voice that told her, "The nearest spot will be in Naples. We're sending a convoy to you now Wolfe." Heinkel nodded and led the people out of Rome and on the road to Naples. "Wolfe, what about His Holiness?" the voice asked her. "He didn't make it," she said, and turned the headpiece off. She didn't want to talk about it right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **DP**

 ** _Dearborn, Michigan_**

The first thing he knew was sound; the sound of machines beeping near him. The second thing he knew was pain; a throbbing pain throughout his whole body. The third thing he knew was the smell of the chemicals all around him. He tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. And at last he realized that he would never see again. He tried to groan, to open his jaw, but he couldn't. He heard the machines around him beep louder. An alarm went out and he heard a woman's voice yell, "Oh my God! He woke up!" Danny moved, and every movement made pain course through his whole body. He felt hands grab him and he started to struggle more as he remembered.

Vlad! The ghouls! Detroit burning! A loud hum escaped his throat as he tried to scream, but his jaw wouldn't open. "DANNY!" he heard Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, and Sam all yell. "Danny, calm down, you're safe!" Tucker told him. Danny stopped moving and the hands let him go. "Danny, you were beaten badly by Vlad, you have a lot of broken bones, you can't move around too much," Tucker told him. Danny calmed down, wishing he could communicate with them. "Danny, we're going to put a helmet on you that is attached to a computer screen nearby. It will let you talk to us," Jazz told him. Danny nodded slightly and felt the helmet as it was put on his head. "Just think about what you want to say," Jazz told him, and he felt a hand grasp his, Sam's hand.

Danny concentrated hard and he heard a monotone electronic voice say, "Where am I." "You're at the Henry Joy Intensive Care Unit in Dearborn, Michigan. I am Dr. Alice Taniyama, I was the lead surgeon in your operation," a female voice told him. "How long will I be here," the electronic voice that spoke for Danny said. "For months at least, just healing, and that's not even thinking about rehabilitation therapy," Dr. Taniyama told him. "I can't wait that long. Every day I am here, Vlad is out there, destroying everything he can find," the computer voice said then Danny asked the question, "Why can't I see." Every human in the room was silent; all Danny could hear were the medical instruments he now realized were attached to him. "It was Vlad, wasn't it. I remember the last thing I saw were red lasers leaving his eyes. He blinded me," Danny said what they wouldn't.

"Please, leave, everyone but Sam, please," Danny asked through the monotonous computer. He heard feet slowly leave the room and all he could hear were the machines connected to him, and Sam's breathing, she sounded like she was about to cry. "Danny, I'm so sorry I made you go into the Portal. If I knew that it would lead to this-" Danny cut her off as the computer said, "Sam, none of this is your fault. I don't regret anything that has happened since that day. I never blamed you for what happened to me. I chose to use my powers; none of this is your fault." Sam started to cry and held his hand to her face. Danny moved his fingers, even though it hurt like Hell, and he rubbed her cheek.

A thought then occurred to him, "Did the kids see me." He could stand more pain than this, as long as they didn't see him like this. He would never forgive himself if they saw this; he knew what fear would do to them. Sam sighed and told him, "Willie and Morgan haven't. Cammie…snuck out of the Hotel we're staying at and saw." Danny took in a deep breath through his nose, or at least as deep as he could with his chest wrapped and tubes inside of him. He then exhaled and then concentrated and the computer voice said, "Where are the kids now." "They're in the cafeteria. Dani is watching them," she told him.

"Dani is here. Why didn't she come," Danny asked through the computer. "She brought you to the Hospital, and then she left. I only barely ran into her here. She's not leaving yet," Sam explained to him. "Sam, get Cammie and Dani. I need to talk to both of them," the computer voice said. Sam said, "Alright," and left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _I won't see them again,_ Danny thought. _I won't see them grow up, get married, their kids…It's been so long since I last saw Danielle; she must have changed a lot. Does she have any kids now? Is she married? All this…_

Danny heard the door open and heard Dani and Cammie both gasp at the sight of him. "Daddy," Cammie said, she sounded like a little girl, not the confident teenager he knew she was. "Danny, I-" "Don't say you're sorry," the computer voice told Dani, "You have nothing to be sorry about. I wouldn't even be alive right now if you hadn't been there." Danny then concentrated and said, "Where have you been, Dani. I looked for you for years; I only gave up because I had to focus on my kids." Dani sighed and told him, "I didn't want you to find me. I wanted to live my own life, without you or Vlad. I saw how famous you had gotten after you saved the world, and I didn't want to start any 'missing clone' drama for you."

Danny was amazed at how Dani sounded; it was almost hauntingly like his Mother's voice, if only slightly deeper and more youthful. "Did you have any kids," the computer voice asked. "No, had a lot of boyfriends, but never any kids," Dani told him. Danny nodded as much as he could then said, "Cammie." "Yes Daddy?" Cameron asked. "Sweetie, I know how scared you must feel now. There is no shame in that. I have been scared for most of my life. Sometimes being afraid is a good thing, it makes you pay attention, it makes you fight harder, fly faster, and hit harder than you ever thought you could. But don't let your fear control you, don't let it paralyze you. You aren't…WE aren't in this alone. You have Dani, Willie, Morgan, your Mom, Aunt Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, Seras, and Integra to help you. Remember that. I fought against Vlad alone, and this is the result. But if you all work together, you can win," Danny told her.

"I will," Cameron told him. "Dani, that speech was for you too. I need you to look after my family for me," Danny said through the computer. "I'm not letting anything bad happen to my new nieces and nephew," Dani confidently told him. "Thank you," Danny said, and he felt tired, "I need to sleep now, I feel so tired." "It's okay Danny," Dani assured him, "Just focus on getting better and we'll take care of the rest." And with that, Danny fell to sleep.

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, England_**

Sir Integra sat at her desk; she had just finished making preparations for the extra bullets the King requested. She put the phone down and rubbed her eye. _This_ _is_ _worse_ _than Millennium._ _At_ _least_ _with_ _them_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _surprise_ _attack,_ _here_ _I_ _have_ _no_ _idea what_ _will_ _happen_ _but_ _I_ _know_ _that_ _something_ _will_ _happen,_ _and_ _it_ _will_ _be horrible._ One of her soldiers knocked on the door to her office and said, "Inspector Victoria has returned." "Send her here as soon as possible," Integra ordered. Integra leaned back in her chair and closed her eye. She soon heard another knock on the door and heard Seras say, "It's me Sir." "Come in," Integra said without opening her eye.

She heard Seras close the door and said with her mind, _Lock the door._ She heard Seras lock the door and then felt as Seras wrapped her arms around her from behind. _I missed you_ , Seras told her telepathically. _I'm sorry I had to be so harsh. But we can't focus on Daniel, we need to focus on the bigger picture_ , Integra told her. _I know, but I still hate it_ , Seras thought. Seras let go of Integra and Integra stood up and stretched her body out some. "Let's go," Integra said, sounding tired. She unlocked the door and human and vampire stepped out. As they walked down the halls when her butler Gabriel ran to her and said, "Sir, we have a message, from Iscariot! Vlad Plasmius has burned Rome to the ground, and reports tell us that the Pope was killed. Iscariot requests an audience with you to discuss a temporary alliance!"

Integra and Seras both stared at the butler as he handed Integra a letter, she looked at it and the envelope then opened it. Sir Integra read it then said, "Come Seras, we have a meeting to go to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **DP**

 ** _Dearborn, Michigan_**

Cameron wasn't sure how she felt about Dani, and she looked at her Dad's clone again. Dani was about as tall as her Father, and had many of the same facial features, except that her lips were more feminine, and her jaw was softer. Cameron felt a sharp twinge of jealousy when she saw that Dani's body was much more…developed than her own, she had some downright amazing curves, and the body hugging blue shirt and red sweatpants Dani wore showed it off. Right now the two of them were alone, walking through Dearborn. Sam said that it would be good for them to get to know each other, to take their minds off of her Dad. Cameron suddenly bumped right into Dani's overly large chest and at last heard the older halfa say, "What is up with you girl?" Cameron looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't- it's just that…" "Breathe then talk," Dani suggested. Cameron took in a breath then exhaled.

"Sorry, everything is just so crazy now; I don't know what to do!" Cameron said, louder than she meant to say. Dani took her by her shoulders with one arm and they walked on, "Just tell me whatever you want. I know that this is really sudden Little Cuz, I've never been part of yours or your sibling's lives, and I bet your parents didn't say much about me, did they?" Dani said as they walked on. Cameron looked down, "Dad used to talk about you a lot when I was growing up. He'd tell me stories about you, saying that I could be just as strong as you, even though I didn't have your powers when he was training me." Dani stopped and smiled down sadly at Cameron, "He missed me that much?" Cameron nodded and they walked on through the streets of Dearborn. There weren't a lot of people out.

"So, you told Dad that you had a few boyfriends," Cameron finally said after a while. "Yeah, most of them were only for one night though, though a few were for a few months. It's hard to keep up a relationship and be half ghost too," Dani told her. Cameron thought back to a few times ghosts had kept her parents from being together. She even remembered hearing them fight behind their bedroom door; those were really uncomfortable dinners to say the least. "Yeah," Cameron said. "So, what about you, you got any boyfriends?" Dani asked her. "No," Cameron said. "Girlfriends?" "No," Cameron said, "I don't swing that way." "Just making sure. I'm really surprised, you'd think that the daughter of Earth's Greatest Hero would have to beat guys off with a stick to keep them away from her," Dani said then Cameron's stomach grumbled.

"You think your Mom would mind if we ate out?" Dani asked her. "Let me call her," Cameron said and called Sam. "Mom, can I eat out with Dani?" Cameron asked. "Alright, but I want you back at the Hotel in two hours," Sam told her. "Thanks Mom, love you," Cameron said. "Love you too," Sam said, and hung up. The two female halfas went into a mostly empty sports bar and ordered some burgers and Dani continued their conversation, "So, why no beaus? A cute girl like you, it's kind of surprising." Cameron shrugged as she sipped her drink, "A lot of guys don't go for the girl with no chest and a fat butt. And the guys that saw past that wanted to do creepy stuff with my ghost powers." "Really? That's all? I find that hard to believe," Dani said. Cameron looked down and finally said, "I think that it was also because of my Dad. He's…scary when he fights, and his ghost fights are always on the News. Who wants to risk going out with the girl who's Dad can melt their dick off, or freeze it."

Dani looked at her, "He doesn't just fight ghosts, does he?" Cameron shook her head, "I've known about vampires since I was 5, and a vampire tried to kidnap me. That was when I first went Ghost, and used the Ghostly Wail. Daddy told me about vampires in bits and pieces since then. Ever since he met Integra Hellsing and Seras Victoria they've helped teach him how to fight them, and he helped them a lot too. They trained me too every summer since I was almost kidnapped. Wait, how do you know about vampires?" Dani smirked and they were quiet for a moment when the Waiter came with their food. After he left Dani said, "I've been around the world; I've encountered a few vampires here and there, mostly in bars and clubs. First one I saw was in Ukraine, she went after other women; whenever she was caught she'd act like she was making out with the girl so no one suspected a thing. Let's just say I turned on the charm and gave her more than she could chew."

Cameron let that sink in as she ate her lunch. "What have you been doing to…survive?" she finally asked between fries. "Actually, I'm a professional hotel critic," Dani told her. "How?" Cameron asked. "Well, I managed to make an ID that let me go to college, learned all about traveling and critiquing, and did a lot of traveling during the summers, I was so well traveled that I got the job instantly. I get to enjoy fancy hotels and get paid for it," Dani told her. Just then, the TVs in the restaurant all shut off then turned on to show someone they didn't want to see.

"Hello, humans," Vlad Plasmius said, smiling, his mouth was filled with fangs, but he was in his Ghost Form. "This is your rightful ruler, Vlad Plasmius speaking. Don't bother changing your channel, I'm on every station and will be until my message is finished. With that said, let me say this. Your armies are defenseless against me." Vlad then made air quotations, "Your 'Greatest Hero' is barely alive. Your Gods are nothing compared to me, they will not save you from me. Unless you wish to have more lives destroyed by my hands, the United Nations and the leaders of the world will all submit to me, at the White House, in forty-eight hours. If my demands are not met, I will destroy an entire country, and its neighbor. If one member of the United Nations isn't there, or one leader of a nation doesn't show up, I will know. And the deaths that follow will be on your heads. That is all, remember, you have forty-eight hours, starting now." The screens went black as a timer counted down.

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Bern, Switzerland_**

Iscariot had chosen a Five Star Hotel in Switzerland to hold their meeting. Seras and Integra were given a good room with a view of a nearby forest. They checked the room as soon as they entered it for bugs, cameras, any electronic devices at all that weren't the TV or phone. They found nothing, and only after this did Integra calm down. "I wish I hadn't given up smoking right now," Integra said as she took off her nicotine patch. "When is the meeting again?" Seras asked. "We have two hours, if I read right," Integra said as Seras turned on the TV and Integra went into the shower. The TV showed reporters all frantically yelling about something, Vlad's face was on the corner of the screen. _This isn't good,_ Pip said in Seras's head. _Pip, are you alright?_ Seras asked him. _I've been better. I can speak some Swiss; those reporters are talking about a video that Plasmius released. The bastard said that he would destroy an entire country, and its neighbor, if all the UN representatives and world leaders didn't appear at the White House to declare him King of the World in forty-eight hours, and that was five hours and 10 minutes ago,_ the Familiar told Seras.

Seras went into the bathroom and said, "Integra, there's news about Plasmius. According to the News, about five hours and eleven minutes ago he released a video where he said that he would destroy an entire country if every UN representative and world leader wasn't at the White House in forty-eight hours!" Seras yelled over the shower. Integra almost ripped the shower curtains off as she opened them and yelled, "HE DID THAT!?" "He did," Seras told her. Integra shook her long wet hair and then pounded her fist into the wall, "THAT BASTARD! HE'S DRIVING US INTO A FUCKING CORNER!" "Integra, calm down, this isn't the time to lose yourself to anger!" Seras told her.

Integra looked at her and Seras saw that Integra had taken off her eye patch, the hole where Integra's left eye used to be seemed to look at her, like an omen of horrors to come, and reminded her uncomfortably of what happened to Danny. "Get that stool over there and get in, I need a massage if I'm going to meet the Papists with any kind of decorum," Integra ordered her and closed the shower curtains. Seras grabbed a stool beside her and then her clothes shifted into shadows and disappeared off her body as she stepped into the shower. Integra was sitting down on the shower floor, hot water pouring on her lean body as Seras put the stool down and sat on it to give her a massage.

 _I love it when I'm useful,_ Pip commented in Seras's head as she used his memories to massage Integra's stiffened muscles. As she went about her task, Seras noted how Integra's skin was just slightly looser. Integra and Seras didn't speak at all as Seras gave her the massage, Integra only made a few moans when Seras got rid of some particularly tough knots in her neck and back. Seras was about to tell Integra to turn around and let her massage her legs when Integra told her, "Thank you, Seras." The two women stood up and Integra gave her a small kiss then told her, "Get cleaned up, we need to look our best before we meet Iscariot," Integra then left the shower and dried herself off.

Seras set about washing herself and as she did so, she took the time to really look at her body. Chronologically, she was now 45 years old, and yet she didn't show it at all. Her legs were still as firm and smooth as they had been before she became a vampire, what little body hair she ever had never grew back. Her body was without blemish despite the countless injuries she had obtained over the years, her breasts were as full as ever, her hair had never faded; her face was unwrinkled. She then thought of Integra. Integra had taken on a little weight, only someone who knew her as intimately as Seras would know this. Integra's hair was pure white, her skin was showing wrinkles, and she had lost her eye all those years ago. _Am I cruel Pip, to have started my relationship with her?_

 _Mignonette, you stayed true to her all these years, how could anyone think that cruel?_ Pip responded. _Do you think she resents me? My body is still young and beautiful, and always will be, while she will age. She is still the most beautiful woman I've ever met, but does she see that?_ Seras asked. _This isn't the time to dwell on that. We got a job to do that's more important than your self-doubts,_ Pip responded. Seras knew that he was avoiding the question, but pushed that to the side because he was right. They had just over 42 hours to figure out how to stop Vlad Plasmius; she could focus on her relationship later. Seras got out of the shower and saw Integra finishing up brushing her hair.

Seras reformed her uniform and then went to their luggage and took out Integra's own uniform and laid it out on the bed. She then reached into her shadow arm and pulled out Integra's guns and her sword, and Alucard's .454 Casull Automatic handgun and strapped it to her shoulder with its holster. Integra finished preparing herself and put on her uniform. From her black boots to her khaki uniform to the sword on her hip to the bulges showing where her guns were, to the white gloves on her hands to the eye patch over her left eye and her long white hair flowing down her back, Integra looked like a general ready to go to war. The two of them left their room and headed for the Auditorium where their meeting with Iscariot would be held.

They went into the guest room where the meeting would take place in and Sir Integra and Seras sat down at a long rectangular table in the room and waited. After ten minutes twelve people walked into the room, all of them dressed in the priestly garments of Iscariot. Among them was Heinkel Wolfe, her face wrapped in bandages and her eyes practically glowing with rage. The twelve of them separated into two groups of six and a man with long disheveled white hair and violet eyes walked in, his face had a scar over the right side of his face, especially his right eye. He smiled invitingly at Sir Integra and Seras and greeted them, "Ah, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and Inspector Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization. It is an honor to meet you, I am Chief Samuel Makube."

Sir Integra looked at him and then stood up and shook hands with Chief Makube. "We're not here to chat, we all know what the situation is," Integra said and sat back down. "As sharp as you are lovely. It is such a pity that you will burn at Judgment Day," Chief Makube said as he and his entourage sat down. "I thought you Papists wanted to go to Hell to fight Satan's legions. If I do wind up in Hell, at least I'll have company," Sir Integra stated, "And after what Maxwell did, I'd say that is a very good possibility for all of you." "Let's not bring up the past," Chief Makube said with a small strained smile, "We are here because we have a common goal, the annihilation of Vlad Plasmius." Chief Makube's smile dropped from his face.

"He killed His Holiness Victor VI as he tried to evacuate from Rome, for that he must pay! We will do everything in our power to avenge him, and if that means working with you degenerates, so be it!" Chief Makube was yelling by the end. "What are you proposing?" Sir Integra asked. "We offer our souls for the battles to come. And we offer you the chance to bring your ally Danny Phantom back into fighting condition before the countdown Plasmius gave us runs out," Makube told her. "And what do you want in return?" Sir Integra asked. "Plasmius, first and foremost. After he is dealt with, we want your family's research into the Vampire Alucard," Makube told her. Sir Integra clasped her hands and closed her eye, weighing her options. _Seras believes that Alucard will come back one day. These Papist dogs will use that research to find ways to kill him and Seras… But if I don't, how many more will die?_

Integra thought back to Millennium, and all the dead in London, the reports of Detroit, Rio de Janeiro, and even Rome. Plasmius claimed he could do even worse, he could have been bluffing, but was it worth the risk? _Too many innocents have died. Better the Devil you know, I suppose._ Sir Integra looked into Chief Makube's eyes and said, "Very well, I accept your terms."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **DP**

 ** _Dearborn, Michigan_**

Tucker and Valerie arrived at the Hospital along with Jazz. Sam and her children were there as well, the adults were all in the same room with Danny while Cameron and Dani watched the kids. They were all wondering what they could do, they had 38 hours before Vlad's countdown was over. The News reported riots going on in DC and New York as people either tried to make the President and the United Nations either give in to his demands or to tell them not to give up. Police had to be called to the Hospital to keep some crazies away from Danny who thought killing him would appease Plasmius. Everything was going to Hell in a hand basket.

Suddenly the computer voice that allowed Danny to speak sounded, "I know what we can do. You need to go into the Ghost Zone and find Clockwork. I gave him the Staff of Solomon years ago, he will have it. I can't believe that I forgot about it." "Are you sure that will work Danny?" Jazz asked him. "I am sure. When I got it, I had to fight…something. It wasn't human or vampire or ghost. None of my attacks worked except for the Staff of Solomon. When I stabbed the Thing with it, it died. Sir Integra says that it is a powerful weapon and she let me research it a little more. It could instantly kill vampires, as long as it was stuck in them it didn't matter if it was a killing strike, as long as it got in them the vampire would die," the electronic computer voice answered her.

"But Vlad isn't just some ordinary vampire," Valerie pointed out. "Do you have a better idea?" Sam asked her. "No," Valerie reluctantly admitted. "Who will go?" Jazz asked. "I'm not going, I can't," Sam said. "We may need Dani here if Vlad shows," Jazz pointed out. "Looks like it's me and you ladies then," Tucker said. "Alright. Be careful you three," Danny's computer voice said as he lifted up one arm. Tucker grasped it and told him, "You just focus on getting better dude. I'll keep them safe." "In your dreams, Techno-Geek," Valerie said with a laugh. "Alright, we don't have much time, let's go, try to keep up Tuck," Jazz said, then held her younger brother's hand and told him, "We'll be back as soon as we can Danny." With that, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie all left the room, leaving Sam and Danny alone.

Sam turned to Danny and told him, "Danny, what about our kids? Who is going to look after them while we deal with Vlad?" Danny didn't answer for a minute then the computer voice said, "I don't know if they can stay out of this one." "You can't mean that!" Sam yelled at him. "What choice do we have Sam. They are all powerful with their abilities, Cameron could take down a three story building with a loud clap, and more, Morgan's ice is at least 100 degrees colder than mine, and William could power half of New York City with his electrical power. We trained them to fight, did you really think that they never would," the electronic voice said.

"But Danny, they could be killed," Sam said. "They could be killed by ghosts. Do you think that I want this. I would rather have Vlad do all this to me again, a thousand times, a million times, than see any of them fight Vlad and his vampires and ghouls. But we have no choice, he is too strong for any one of us, even with the Staff of Solomon it will be a hard fight, he won't go down easily. We need to throw everything we have at him," Danny's electronic voice said. "I'm going to talk to them," Sam told him. "Bring them here. I want them to know what they are getting into. I won't force them to fight," Danny told her through the computer.

Sam left the room and Danny thought to himself, _What am I doing?! I'm throwing them into the fire, my own kids._ Danny remembered watching all the ghouls as they shambled through Detroit. _Please let this all be worth it…_ Danny thought then…felt…Sam and their children coming before he heard the door open as Sam, Cameron, William, and Morgan all came into the room. He heard Cameron gulp, and he could…feel his children's fear. _How do you like that, I'm turning psychic, and all it took was getting the shit pounded out of me and giving my kids nightmares_ , Danny bitterly thought, but concentrated instead to say, "Hi kids." "D-daddy, are you okay?" William asked him. "I won't lie buddy; I've been a lot better. But it looks worse than it feels; the Doctors have been fixing me up really good," Danny assured him. He then raised his right hand, "Cammie, Willie, Morgan, come here, I need to tell you all something." Danny's three children all walked up and held his hand.

"Things are going really bad right now. Vlad Plasmius wants to rule the world, and he will do anything he can to get what he wants. He will not stop, unless you stop him. I made a mistake trying to fight him by myself, don't repeat my mistake. You three are more powerful than I could hope to be. Even if you don't have my powers exactly, what you do have is greater than what I have. If you work together, you can fight him, you can beat him, if you want to fight. I won't make you; your Mom won't make you. This is your decision to make," Danny said through the computer. Cameron looked at her younger siblings, and then at her Mom.

William was the first to speak, "I won't let you down." "Me too," Morgan said, "We can surprise Vlad, we have a secret power." "Really," Danny said through the computer. William and Morgan nodded their heads then went Ghost, white rings flew up and down their bodies, turning their black hair white and William's purple eyes turned green as did Morgan's blue eyes while their clothes were replaced with matching jumpsuits, green for William and blue for Morgan, with white belt, boots, and gloves. "Ready?" Morgan asked William. "Ready," her twin brother said, and then they held their hands together. Danny sensed it as their powers changed, exchanged between them! A bright light filled the room and when it was gone Sam and Cameron saw that William's jumpsuit was blue and Morgan's jumpsuit was green!

William lifted up his hands and snowballs formed in them, Morgan lifted up her hands and lightning coursed between and around her arms. "How long have you been doing this!?" Sam and Danny demanded to know. "Uh…Since we were seven," William answered. "Yeah, we were trying to combine his lighting and my ice and this happened," Morgan told their parents. "How long can you keep it up," Danny asked through the computer, the electronic voice couldn't convey his pride, shock, and hope. "Ummm…for as long as we want," William told him. "Until we turn back to normal, then we go back to our regular powers," Morgan added. "This is good, very good, but I think you should change back for now," Danny told them through the computer. "Okay," the Twins said together, grabbed each other's hands and with another flash of light their costumes were back to their regular colors.

Danny felt tired from all the excitement and said through the computer, "I'm so proud of all of you. But right now, I need to sleep. It's not as fun being stuck in a bed as you'd think." "Bye Daddy," Morgan and William said, and floated up to give him a kiss on his cheek. Cameron walked up and hugged him, "I won't let you down," she said as she gave his cheek a kiss. Sam kissed him on the lips and left.

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Dearborn, Michigan_**

 _Thirty-three hours left…_ Sir Integra thought as the cab drove to the Hospital Danny was recuperating in. The surgery the Iscariot Organization offered would take 30 hours, give or take, to perform. Heaven only knew what they would do to them. Sir Integra had no choice though; they needed him ready to fight. Vlad was just so powerful, Sir Integra wasn't sure if even all of Hellsing and Iscariot would be enough to destroy him. At last they reached the Hospital and Sir Integra marched in along with Seras, while Makube and Wolfe followed close behind with a dozen Iscariots, Makube was holding a briefcase. They marched past the receptionist, not even responding to his reaction as they all made a beeline to Danny's room.

At last they found it and Sir Integra, Seras, Makube, and Wolfe went inside to see Sam with Danny; it seemed that Danny was asleep. "What are you-What the Hell are they doing here!?" Sam said, pointing at Makube and Wolfe. Sir Integra responded, "Before you ask, yes, they are Iscariot. I wouldn't bring them here if our situation wasn't so dire. They tell me that they can heal Daniel before Plasmius's deadline, but we need to start now if we are to succeed." "Is that a fact," an electronic voice said. "Hello Integra, Seras. Hello, Heinkel Wolfe. And hello to you too, Stranger," the voice said. "Danny?" Seras asked, Makube and Wolfe stared at Danny suspiciously. "Yes, I'm hooked up to this computer. It is allowing me to communicate with everyone," Danny said. "Good, good, this saves us time," Makube said and walked over to Sam and Danny. "I am Chief Samuel Makube of the Iscariot Organization. I have here," Makube then took out a piece of paper from his briefcase, "a medical waiver, allowing us to operate on you."

"What are you going to do to him?" Sam asked him. Makube smiled, "We are going to do an operation, similar to that used to create Regenerators. Only this will only fix the damage you have sustained, you will not become a Regenerator." Sam snatched the paper away from him and read it. "Well, what's the catch," Danny asked through the computer. "That you agree not to interfere in the continent of South America, and the countries of Spain, France, Ireland, Germany, or Italy for the rest of your life. And that you don't start any conflicts with Wolfe," Sam told Danny. "Really. No threats to my family, no forcing me to join the Church, just stay out of your way," the electronic voice asked. Makube shook his head, "No, those are the terms, you must sign, and then we will get to work."

"What are you going to do to me," Danny asked through the computer. "We are going to put you through a 30 hour operation to force your body to repair your bones, skin, organs, everything. I will not lie, it is a dangerous operation; you will receive no anesthesia, and will be put through excruciating pain. But if you survive, you may become even more powerful than ever before. I'm not sure what will happen to you, it has never been done to anything like you before, I can only tell you what we hope," Makube explained to him. Sir Integra looked at Danny and Sam and Sam asked, "Do you trust them, Sir Integra?" Integra smiled a little and said, "Ordinarily I would have Seras blow both these bastard's heads off and say no. But we have no choice, Iscariot may be made up of insane Papist fanatics, but they wouldn't knowingly endanger the world."

Wolfe glared at Sir Integra but said nothing. Sir Integra looked at Sam and Danny, "We don't have much time; you need to decide soon." They all looked to Danny. Danny didn't speak for fifteen minutes, and every second made Sir Integra's heart race. At last the electronic voice said, "Sam, help me sign." Sam went to Danny's right hand and helped him grasp a pen as he signed the waiver with her help. Sam signed after him. Sam then gave Danny a kiss on his forehead and then looked at Makube. "If he doesn't survive, I will make you wish that Vlad got his hands on you," she said, and then she left the room. One of the Iscariots then said, "All nonessential personnel must leave now!" Sir Integra, Seras, Wolfe, and Makube all left, just as Sir Integra heard the machines being disconnected from Danny's body. The screams came not long after.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **DP**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana_**

Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie strapped on their jumpsuits, Valerie's old red one, an orange one for Tucker, and a blue one for Jazz. They made one last check of their weapons: Ghost Gauntlets, Jack o' Nine Tails, ecto-rifles, ecto-handguns, Jazz had her Mother's old Ecto-Staff, Tucker had the Ecto-bazooka, while Valerie had her hover board ready to go. Jazz had long ago moved into her old home, and had kept it well maintained. They went into the Lab and got onboard the Specter Speeder and Jazz pressed a button. The Ghost Portal opened up and Jazz drove the Specter Speeder in.

The Specter Speeder flew through the ephemeral ectoplasmic ether of the Ghost Zone. It was empty though, too empty. "This is not good," Tucker said as he checked the radar. Danny told him years ago that he gave Clockwork the Staff of Solomon. Danny didn't think he needed it; Solomon Kane and all its previous wielders had been normal humans, not half-ghosts. The problem was, the Staff wasn't of Earth, or the Ghost Zone according to Danny, it was completely supernatural in origin according to Sir Integra, meaning that they couldn't track it by normal means; they had to try to track Clockwork's Tower instead. Luckily, Clockwork still had the Fenton Thermos that held Dark Danny, Danny's evil future self from an alternate reality; they were trying to track Clockwork's Tower by it now.

"Where are all the ghosts?" Valerie wondered. This wasn't right; they should have encountered a ghost by now, at least one. "We can't deal with that now, we need to focus on getting the Staff of Solomon, then we can worry about the ghosts," Jazz said. "Come on Jazz, you know this isn't right, what if Vlad's done something? He's been hiding for over twenty years, who knows what plans he's got up his sleeve?" Tucker told her. Jazz sighed, "Fine, we'll take a small detour, two hours, but that's it! We can't spend all our time looking for ghosts." Jazz swung the Specter Speeder to the side near an island and landed the Specter Speeder on it.

The three humans stepped out of the Specter Speeder and looked around. Then Jazz looked, and saw the only landmark there. "Oh my God!" Tucker yelled when he saw it, "Its Dora's Castle!" The ghostly castle was in ruins, and was still smoking. Valerie got on her hover board and said, "Stay here, I'll take a quick look around." Valerie took off and flew over the smoking ruins. _When did this happen!? How come we never heard of this before?_ Valerie wasn't friends with ghosts, but she knew that not all of them were evil. Danny, Sam, and Tucker told her that Dora was one of the good ones, a friend. _Maybe that's why Vlad did this, if he did this…_

She flew down and activated the UV sight on her helmet. "Hello!" Valerie yelled. She heard feet shuffling and turned towards the noise. "It's okay, I'm here to help," Valerie yelled. One tall ghost with blue skin and one black eye wearing the tattered robes of a friar walked forward, "Are thou…human?" "Yes, I am," Valerie told the Friar. "Reveal thy face! The last that shewed themselves had eyes that burned with Hellish fire!" the Friar yelled, he was practically screaming in fear. "Okay, okay, calm down," Valerie said as she slowly raised her hands and took off her mask, so he could see her face. The Friar visibly relaxed then cupped his hands and yodeled loudly. Ten ghostly children all walked forward, no more.

"What happened here?" Valerie asked. The Friar looked at her and said, "We are all that remains. There were thirty of them, all of them looked Human, but their eyes burned with Hellfire. Their might was greater than we suspected, and then Prince Aragon appeared and attacked the Castle. Princess Dora flew forward and they battled for days, at last Dora smote his eyes, then clawed out his heart and destroyed it. We believed 'twas the end, many of the fiends had been destroyed, the rest all fled. But then, he appeared. The one called Plasmius. Princess Dora was too weak from her battle with her brother, and was no match against Plasmius. He slew her then took her necklace, and Prince Aragon's. He laid waste to the Castle, we only survived by hiding."

Valerie led the Friar and the ghost children out of the castle and to the Specter Speeder. The Friar repeated his story to Jazz and Tucker and Tucker swallowed, "Plasmius has their necklaces. On top of vampires, and that pure evil vampire-ghost bastard, we gotta fight two dragons as well." "We gotta get to Clockwork's Tower now!" Valerie yelled. "What about them," Tucker said, gesturing to the Friar and ghost children. The ghost children all looked at them, some with three eyes, some with two, some with one. All of them looked scared and hopeful as they looked to Jazz. "You gotta go in the back, we'll take you to Clockwork's Tower, maybe Clockwork will know what to do with you," she told them. The eleven ghosts all squeezed themselves into the Specter Speeder, then Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker all climbed in and took off, heading even faster for Clockwork's Tower.

The Radar said they were a dozen miles away, they could see it growing closer, when all of a sudden the Specter Speeder was hit by something, hard. The ghosts screamed and the Friar yelled, "It's one of Them!" Jazz looked out her window and saw her, a female vampire on a jetpack, shooting at the Specter Speeder with a large ecto-bazooka. "Tucker, I'm activating the weapons systems, you need to shoot that vampire!" Jazz told Tucker. She then pressed a few buttons and a screen and joystick appeared in front of Tucker as a laser came out of the bottom of the Specter Speeder. Tucker quickly took aim and fired, but the vampire managed to dodge most of his fire, but at least it was stopping her from firing off more blasts of her own. "She's too fast!" Tucker yelled. "Focus Tucker!" Valerie told him, and Tucker blasted at the vampire a few more times. "Does this thing go full-auto!?" Tucker asked.

Jazz looked around and saw a blue button. "Full-Auto Activated!" her Father's voice sounded. "ALRIGHT!" Tucker yelled as he maneuvered the joystick faster, and the vampire was hit about a dozen times, disintegrating her. "Man, Vlad's been planning for a lot of things," Valerie said as they finally reached Clockwork's Tower. The humans and ghosts all departed from the Specter Speeder and went in. The large doors opened for them and they saw Clockwork in his old man form that soon turned into a young man. "That was certainly exciting," Clockwork said. "You must be Clockwork, we need your help, we need the Staff of Solomon, and we were hoping that you could help take care of them," Jazz told the Ghost of Time as she gestured to the Friar and ghost children.

"Very well. Give me a second, Time Out," Clockwork said. Then the Staff of Solomon was in the hand that didn't hold his own Clock Staff. The staff looked like dark wood with a cat's head carved on top and a sharpened end on the bottom, with many strange symbols carved al around the staff. "Your journey out of the Ghost Zone should be peaceful. However, Vlad will not be defeated easily. With every great victory come great losses," Clockwork said as he handed Jazz the Staff of Solomon. "We'll be careful," Jazz said, and then the humans left Clockwork's Tower and got in the Specter Speeder. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they finally left the Ghost Zone. "Alright, I'll call Sam," Jazz said as she handed the Staff of Solomon to Tucker.

Sam picked up at the first ring. "We got the Staff," Jazz told her sister-in-law. Sam sighed, "Finally, some good news." "Where's Danny?" Jazz asked. Sam didn't answer for a few seconds then said, "He's undergoing an operation. I don't know exactly what they're doing, but they said that if everything works, Danny will be ready to fight Vlad soon, and will be even stronger than before." Jazz didn't like all the doubt she heard in Sam's tone. "Sam, what is happening to my brother?" Jazz asked. "I don't know. Sir Integra Hellsing made a deal with these other vampire hunters from the Vatican. They're operating on him now. All I know is what I told you. Jazz, I don't know any more than that," Sam told her. Jazz's heart skipped a beat, but she said out loud, "Okay. We're coming to you soon." Jazz hung up and told Valerie and Tucker, "We're heading back to Michigan."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Dearborn, Michigan_**

Sir Integra and Seras had decided to stay at the same Hotel as Sam and her children, only they ordered the Executive Suite. At the moment Sir Integra was trying to relax some, she had had a trying last twenty-four hours and right now she desperately needed to smoke, she'd even go for a cheap cigarette at this point. She was wearing her undershirt and pants without gloves or shoes standing outside on the balcony and looking at the city below her. _All these people, how little do they realize what danger they could be in,_ she thought. Suddenly she heard the room's phone ring, Seras answered it and Integra told her, "Put it on speaker." Seras set the phone to speaker and the concierge on the other end said, "Mrs. Samantha Fenton would like to speak with Sir Hellsing." Integra went back into the room and said, "Let her in."

"Very good," the concierge said. Ten minutes later they heard the door knocking and Seras opened the door. "Good afternoon Samantha," Integra said, and took a small vodka bottle from the mini-bar, "Care for a drink?" Sam shook her head and sat down on a couch. "Did we do the right thing?" Sam asked her. Integra took a small swallow from the bottle before answering, "For whom?" "What do you mean 'for whom', there is no 'for whom', it's a yes or no question, did we do the right thing?" Sam loudly responded. "If you mean for Daniel, no, not in the short term. God only knows what those Papist Dogs are doing to him right now. We have no idea what could come of this, we could be cutting his lifespan in half for all we know. And all that entails for you and your children," Integra answered.

"But if this works out, we may be able to save billions of lives. The fact is Sam; that in our line of work there is no pure good or pure evil morality, not as simple as we'd like it to be. We kill monsters, we protect the innocent, but we also slay the victims of those monsters, we kill to keep the monsters secret, we make deals with lesser monsters to destroy worse monsters. In the end the only difference between monsters like us and the monsters we fight is that we fight to protect people, not eat them," Integra told her. "I know that. All too well," Sam said, then took a small bottle of whiskey and drank half of it in one gulp. "And now I'm throwing my children into this Hell we live in. Maybe it was stupidity, maybe it was hope, maybe I was naïve, but I thought that there was some way to protect them from this life," Sam said. "That's why I chose not to have any children. I didn't want them to have to go through what I have had to. I am the last Hellsing to head the Hellsing Organization. When I'm gone, it will go to whoever proves to be worthy," Integra told her and drank some more of her vodka.

"It wasn't easy you know, raising them. After Cameron's powers showed, Danny and I knew that it was inevitable for Morgan and William to show as well, sooner or later. We dreaded that day because we knew that the only way to be safe would be to teach them how to use their powers. And then, they would want to use their powers. I helped whenever I could, to make sure that they knew that they weren't only ghosts, that they were humans, that their powers didn't put them above anyone. I hope I did a good job with that at least," Sam said as she finished her whiskey. Seras at last spoke up, "You've been a great mother to them, Sam. When you and the kids would visit us for training, I only saw them acting like children, not monsters. They care about people, they want to follow in yours and Danny's footsteps and be heroes, real heroes that protect people because it's the right thing to do, not just for fame, or fun, or obligation."

"Thanks Seras," Sam said. "Anytime," Seras told her, "Speaking of the kids, where are they?" "Dani's training them right now, I figured I shouldn't get in the way, I don't think my Ghost Peeler could give them much of a challenge anymore," Sam explained, and then her phone rang, "Hello?" Jazz answered on the other end, "We got the Staff." Sam sighed and said, "Finally some good news." "Where's Danny?" Jazz asked. Sam hesitated before she answered, "He's undergoing an operation. I don't know exactly what they're doing, but they said that if everything works, Danny will be ready to fight Vlad soon, and will be even stronger than ever before." Sam couldn't hide her doubts about that, and Jazz must have picked up on them because Jazz asked, "Sam, what is happening to my brother?" Sam answered Jazz honestly, "I don't know. Sir Integra Hellsing made a deal with these other vampire hunters from the Vatican. They're operating on him now. All I know is what I told you. Jazz, I don't know any more than that."Jazz responded, "Okay. We're coming to you soon," and she hung up. Sam sighed and said, "I need another whiskey."

 **DP: Dani**

 ** _50 Miles Outside Dearborn, Michigan_**

Cameron, Dani, William, and Morgan all floated over a forest, the younger halfas waiting for Dani's signal. "Alright Little Cuz's, show me what you got!" Dani said, and her ghostly aura flared out. Cameron floated close to her younger siblings and quietly told them, "Make some copies, go for her sides and send the copies to her back. I'll take her front." William and Morgan nodded and Cameron charged at Dani. She tried a kick that Dani easily dodged then barely dodged around Dani's ghost ray. William and Morgan went for her sides as their copies went for Dani's back, only for Dani to fly down and the copies and siblings all ran right into each other. "Don't forget that you're not fighting on the ground, the air adds another dimension to the fight," Dani told them. "AUGH! Dad tells me that all the time," Cameron said as she face palmed.

"My turn," Dani said and made twelve copies. "Uh oh," Morgan said as the twelve Dani's flew after the three siblings. "Vlad might have a lot of vampires and zombies with him; don't forget that," the Dani's all said as the siblings struggled to dodge their ghost rays and fire balls. William's electricity glowed all through his body and in the blink of an eye he made one of Dani's copy disappear with a kick that was faster than the eye could follow. "Alright, that's it! Fight dirty, fight hard! Use your unique powers to your advantage!" Dani encouraged them. Cameron clapped her hands together as hard as she could and made the four Dani's around her disappear from the powerful sonic boom she generated. Morgan's face turned blue as she breathed in and froze three copies of Dani, while the last showed she was the original when she made green ghost fire flare around her to counter Morgan's freeze breath.

William blasted electricity at Dani and she blocked it with an ecto-energy shield. Morgan flew at her for a kick and Dani blocked the kick and then blasted her back with a ghost ray. Cameron clapped her hands again but didn't make a sonic boom; she instead made the vibrations of the sound flow into her body, making her vibrate like mad. Dani saw her and said, "Why are you vibrating?" Cameron kept her mouth open and flew straight at her. Dani quickly made another ecto-energy shield and Cameron punched it as hard as she could, and the ecto-energy shield shivered and dissipated! "WOW!" Dani yelled then Cameron landed a kick to her face. Morgan took the opportunity to freeze Dani's head and William slammed fists first into her back.

Dani flew into the forest below and Morgan said, "Ummmm…. I think we overdid it." "Oh God don't tell me we just killed Dad's clone!" Cameron said. Suddenly Morgan's Ghost Sense went off and then an invisible force grabbed her and sent her flying into William. Cameron looked all around her and then was kicked in her back. She spun around and kicked at the air, and hit nothing. Then she was punched in her solar plexus and kneed in her forehead and thrown right into her siblings. Dani then appeared around them and said, "Don't forget, Vlad's the bad guy. He'll do everything he can to win. Cameron, you should have sent out another sonic boom, Morgan, you should have blasted out with your ice energy, same with your electricity William. You guys need to remember that for later. You guys have options, use them."

"Sorry Dani," Cameron, William, and Morgan said. "It's okay, but you need to pay attention. This is serious, lives are on the line. If you aren't careful, people will die," Dani told them, "Let's go again, we got two more hours your Mom said we could train."

 **DP: Danny**

 ** _Dearborn, Michigan_**

Danny had stopped screaming a lifetime ago after his throat could no longer get the air through. His whole body was in pain, he had had God only knew how many chemicals pumped through his veins, some burned, some froze, some made him think he could taste his pain. And the surgeons from Iscariot had implanted a number of things into his body that he didn't know what they did; he could feel as his body fought to absorb whatever it was that was implanted into him. All he knew was pain, and he prayed to whatever Power was in charge for it all just to end. But his veins burned still, and froze, and his body still struggled to adapt and change. At last a pain unlike anything he ever knew exploded from his chest, and the pain stopped.

Danny found himself in a white plain of nothingness. He lifted his hands and saw them. "What happened? Where am I?" Danny asked. He then looked around and saw a dark spot in the white void and flew to it. Then he realized; _I'm not in my Ghost Form! Then how am I flying!?_ Danny nonetheless floated on until he reached the dark spot and realized it was a tunnel. Danny floated down until he was at the floor of the tunnel and continued his journey on foot. He lost track of time for how long he was walking, until at last he saw two lights, one green and one blue up ahead, and started to run to them. He finally reached a fork in the tunnel; and between the two paths, one where the green light emanated from and one where the blue light emanated from, stood a figure dressed in a black cloak and holding a large scythe.

 **I HAVE WAITED A LONG TIME FOR YOU, DANIEL JAMES FENTON. LONG HAVE I WAITED FOR THE CHANCE TO SPEAK WITH YOU.**

Danny heard a voice that was like crypt doors slamming down in his ear speak. He looked at the figure and asked, "Are you the Grim Reaper? Where am I?"

 **I AM INDEED THE ONE SOME CALL THE GRIM REAPER. LONG HAVE I WALKED BESIDE YOU, AND ALL OTHER BEINGS IN WHICH THE FIRE OF LIFE BURNS. THIS PLACE IS WHERE** **A FEW ARE ALLOWED TO MAKE A CHOICE REGARDING THEIR FUTURE. THIS TUNNEL IS HOW YOUR LOWER MIND CAN INTERPRET THIS PLACE.**

"What's with the tunnels?" Danny asked.

 **TAKE A STEP TOWARDS THE BLUE ONE AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT IS. TAKE A STEP TOWARDS THE GREEN ONE AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT THAT ONE IS TOO. DO NOT WALK INTO THE TUNNELS, OR YOU WILL HAVE TO WALK DOWN IT TO THE END OF WHICHEVER ONE YOU ENTERED.**

Danny took a step towards the blue tunnel, and immediately he could feel radiant joy wash over his body like a warm blanket. "Danny," he heard voices say, "Son." "Mom, Dad," Danny whispered. He heard laughter of pure joy throughout the air from uncountable voices. Danny forced himself not to walk into the blue tunnel and walked back in front of the Grim Reaper. His eyes were filled with tears as he realized what he had lost and he asked, "Was that…"

 **THE PATH TO PARADISE. LONG HAVE YOU WALKED A HARD AND BITTER ROAD IN LIFE. WALK THROUGH THAT TUNNEL AND YOUR PAINS AND SORROWS WILL FINALLY BE LIFTED, FOR ALL TIME.**

Danny took a step towards the green tunnel, and suddenly he felt like cold water had been splashed on him. He felt much pain, and heard thousands of screams. But beneath the pain, he felt some small warmth, and quiet fleeting voices laughed. "Danny, please, come back to me," he heard a woman's voice say. Danny stepped away from the green tunnel, and felt relief flood him.

 **NOW, CHOOSE THE PATH. WILL YOU SEIZE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO YOUR RIGHT, BOUGHT WITH THE HIGH PRICE OF YOUR PAIN AND DEDICATION TO SERVING YOUR FELLOW HUMANS? OR WILL YOU RETURN TO THE LONG AND PAINFUL ROAD OF LIFE? ONLY YOU CAN CHOOSE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hellsing**

Integra woke up in her Hotel and looked at the clock. "Nine hours and thirty minutes," she said when she saw it. She got up and took a shower then got dressed in her uniform. Today may be the day she died; she was determined to face her end as defiantly as possible. She refused to go gently into the Night. She came out of the bathroom and went beside Seras's coffin. Integra knocked on the coffin door and the door swung open. Seras sat up and said, "Integra, you don't have to come." Integra shook her head and stepped aside to let Seras come out of her coffin. "No, this fight started a long time ago with my family. Father didn't end it in World War Two, we failed to end it twenty six years ago; I've had the shadow of Millennium hanging over my head for too long. Plasmius only became a vampire because of their chips, if we destroy him, we destroy Millennium and their foul legacy once and for all," Integra told her.

"But what if you die? Who will take over Hellsing Organization? This generation is too young and inexperienced to take over. Those boys aren't you; they don't have your grit, your charisma, your courage, or your intelligence. We can't afford to lose you!" Seras told her then bowed her head, "I can't lose you." Integra looked at Seras and then put her hand under her chin and had her look her in the eye. "You lost so much because of me, but you never resented it. You were there for me at my lowest and helped lift me up. Thank you, so much," Integra said with a small smile and kissed her. Seras wrapped her arms around her lover and wished the moment could last, but sadly Integra pulled away from her and said, "Let's go save the world." Seras gave a small smile and said, "Right."

 **DP: Sam**

Sam, Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker had decided to splurge for breakfast. They ordered a massive meal from room service, pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, omelets, fruit toppings and syrups with whipped cream, hash browns, they had ordered it all. The children all dug into the meal with gusto as did the adults. Once breakfast was finished they all got dressed in their jumpsuits, orange for Tucker, blue for Jazz, purple for Sam, red for Valerie, Cameron, William and Morgan all had jumpsuits that matched their Ghost Forms. The seven of them were about to go out the door when Morgan's Ghost Sense went off and Dani floated in through the floor. "Good, you're all up," she said. "We were just about to leave," Jazz told her. "Ok. I'll fly on ahead; Sir Integra said that her ship was in the hangar off the Interstate; right?" Dani asked. "Right," Tucker said.

Dani looked at everyone and gave a confident smile that was a lot like Danny's. "We're going to get through this, together," she said and gave them all a hug then flew off. They all walked out of their room and met Seras and Sir Integra in the Lobby. They didn't say anything as they walked outside and through a crowd of the Press outside.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why is the Hellsing Organization here?"

"Will the Guys In White participate in the battle?"

"What kind of mother takes her children into a warzone?"

"Where is Danny Phantom?"

These and hundreds of other questions were asked as the nine of them got into the Limo. The Limo headed for the Hospital, to give Danny one last goodbye before they took a plane to Washington D.C.

 **DP: Danny**

Danny's ears heard the sounds of people talking. He then heard what they said. "My Lord, he's awake!" "Impossible, no one has ever recovered so quickly!" the voice of Chief Makube said. "But he's not human! I've watched footage of his battles, he often received many wounds that should have made him unable to go out, yet he healed from them much faster than a human," Heinkel Wolfe said. "Yeah, that sounds about right," Danny at last said. "This is incredible!" another voice said. "Alright, I'm up, so tell me, how much time do we have left?" Danny asked. His eyes were still gone, yet he could… sense… everyone's… life forces, was the only word he could come up with. "Is he even ready to fight? He's as blind as a bat!" Wolfe said. "Try me," Danny said as he jumped off his bed.

He sensed as Wolfe tried to kick him in his penis, and he blocked the attack with his knee, then three of Wolfe's follow up punches, then caught her fourth punch then punched her in her face. He sensed Wolfe's and everyone else's shock, "So, I guess my being blind isn't much of an issue." "How!?" Wolfe exclaimed. Danny shook his head, "I started to feel my family's life forces before you guys showed up. I guess whatever it is you did to me enhanced that, or maybe it's only natural that it developed. I always seemed to get new powers whenever I needed them the most." The members of Iscariot were silent as they all looked at each other then at Danny. "So, where the Hell are my clothes?" Danny asked.

He was handed a bundle of clothes and got dressed in underwear, socks, pants, a long sleeved shirt, and one of his leather jackets and a new pair of sneakers. One female member of Iscariot then said, "Please be still, we need to hide your…eyeholes, they are very disconcerting." Danny sat on the bed and let her wrap bandages around his head until at last she said, "Done." "Alright, it's time to get out of here," Danny said then he sensed his friends and family starting to come down the hall. "Open the door," Danny told the members of Iscariot. He sensed one of them open the door and then everyone's shock when they saw him. "Danny!?" Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie all yelled in surprise. His kids were all quiet as Danny walked towards them.

"It worked, mostly, I'm back," Danny told them as he wrapped them in a hug. "But they said that the surgery would take at least 30 hours!" Sam exclaimed. "I've always been a fast healer since I became half-ghost, you know that Sam," Danny told her. "But Danny, your hair…" Sam told him. "Huh? What's wrong with it?" Danny asked and ran his hand through it. It felt as healthy as ever. "It's completely white, Danny," Jazz said. Danny shrugged at that, "I'll live with that. I can always dye it later. Right now we got an appointment at D.C." "R-right," Cameron said. "We'll make our arrangements, you make yours," Chief Makube said as they all headed out of the Hospital. "Very well. Try not to kill anyone that isn't a vampire," Sir Integra just had to get that out. They walked right into the sounds of thousands of cameras all going off.

"Danny Phantom, are you really ready to fight!?"

"What did they do to you!?"

"Why is your hair white!?

"How do you plan on defeating Vlad Plasmius?"

Danny stopped at that question and turned around as everyone else got into the limo. "I'm going to pound his face through his skull. And if that doesn't work, I can always tear him apart," Danny told them. He then got in and the limo drove them to the airport. Once they were there they got into Sir Integra's private jet and it took off. As soon as the aircraft was in the air Danny finally said, "Alright, so, how ARE we going to beat Vlad?"

Sir Integra spoke, "United Nations Representative Cynthia Lucas and Prime Minister Marcus Fairchild should already be there. Among their retinue they've brought with them a total of 24 of my best snipers and 8 of my dragoon operatives, Seras and I will be there as well. Iscariot might bring more, maybe less but I know that Wolfe will be there. The Guys In White have 112 operatives scattered throughout the city as well as the D.C. Police and the National Guard. Between them, and everyone here, we have a good chance of prevailing. We've armed everyone that we could with the appropriate weapons and ammunition. And we also have the Staff of Solomon."

"Let me hold it," Danny said. "I'll get it," Cameron said and ran to the back of the jet. "Are you alright Danny?" Tucker asked. "I'm fine Tuck. It looks like I got a new power to make up for losing my eyes. I can sense you all," Danny said. "How's it working?" Sam asked. "Pretty good, I can sense where the living are and how they move, but I can also…feel the other stuff, I can tell how scared and surprised you all are, don't be. I promise, I will make sure that we all get through this," Danny said. That didn't help and he could sense it as Cameron arrived with the Staff of Solomon. The Staff felt like a beacon of light in the darkness to him as his daughter put it in his hands. He felt as power flowed through him, like heat from a warm fireplace. "We are going to get through this, together," Danny said confidently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Washington D.C._**

 _Five minutes until the deadline_ , Seras thought. She was wearing her sunglasses and had made her shadows make her clothes look like she was your average tourist as she walked around. Her Third Eye was wide open, looking to see if there were any surprises in the crowds. Nothing, she couldn't sense any vampires among them. Sir Integra's voice sounded in her ear mic, "Report." "Nothing, no lice sir," Seras reported, 'lice' being the code word they'd chosen for vampires. "Stand by. Once he shows himself, we'll need you. Let the others work on evacuating the civilians," Sir Integra ordered, and ended their communication. The plan was that Seras, Wolfe, Dani, and Danny would go after Vlad directly while Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Cameron, William, and Morgan would focus on protecting civilians and help the National Guard, Guys In White, Iscariot, and Hellsing soldiers get them out, and then join the battle once the civilians were evacuated. That was the plan, but plans were never guaranteed.

Seras reached for her ear mic and asked, "Danny, Danielle, do you sense anything?" "Negative Seras, sorry," Danny told her. "Nothing at all, no lice, no bed sheets," Danielle answered. "He should have shown up by now," Tucker pointed out. "It's Vlad, he always shows up when you least expect him to," Danny pointed out, "Hang on, I think I sense him…My God, he feels like hundreds of souls are approaching, all of them screaming…" "Keep it together Danny," Seras told him, and looked up to see Vlad Plasmius in all his glory and in the distance she heard helicopters approaching. "Get ready everyone, it's show time," Valerie said, and they all stopped talking.

 **DP: Danny**

Danny and Sam were silent as they floated invisibly over the representatives and world leaders as Vlad floated down in front of them all. All the while, he could sense the pain that now was inside Vlad's physical form. "It's no wonder he survived everything I did to him, he has hundreds of lives to use up… I hope this Staff works," Danny said as he clung harder to the Staff of Solomon with his right hand. "Focus Danny, we need to wait for the right moment," Sam whispered, her Ghost Peeler was on passive mode, it was on her but not active, she was only in the air because Danny was holding her up and keeping them both invisible. They both quietly watched as thirty helicopters, all of them carrying large cargo cases. Danny could sense the ghouls inside the cargo cases, along with the vampires, there were 70 vampires in all including the 30 piloting the helicopters, leading 700 ghouls. _I hope we're ready for this…_

Vlad at last spoke, "Hello, you all know who I am. I am the man who became a god, and soon I will become the ruler of this world. I have the power, I have the right, and now, I will show all you fools who called me a criminal, a monster! I will show you just what it is that I really am! I will show you just WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF!" Vlad was yelling at the end as the cargo cases dropped from the helicopters. "The plans gone south! GO GO GO!" Sam yelled into her mic as Danny let her go and she activated her Ghost Peeler. Danny went straight for Vlad and grabbed him and flew right into the air. "YOU!?" Vlad yelled in shock. Danny didn't look like himself anymore, his eyeholes were hidden behind black bandages, his gloves now looked torn and fingerless, his boots reached all the way to his knees, and a large white cross adorned the back of his jumpsuit. "That's right Vlad," Danny said as he threw Vlad away from him and then swung the Staff of Solomon around and whacked him over his head, making it explode into reddish green paste. Danny swung the Staff around to finish the job when Vlad's headless body blasted him back with a ghost ray.

Vlad's head re-grew and he screamed, "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Danny could sense how Vlad had lost many of the souls within him. "This is how I'm going to end you Vlad, once and for all!" Danny yelled as he charged at Vlad, the Staff's point first. Vlad caught the Staff between his hands and screamed as his hands started to burn. "This is for all the thousands you've killed Vlad!" Danny yelled as he pushed harder. Suddenly before Danny could react he heard an RPG headed right for him. Danny barely raised an ecto-energy shield in time and watched as Vlad started to fly away. Danny couldn't go after him as he heard more RPGs coming. Danny dropped the shield and went intangible. That was his mistake.

He learned too late that the RPGs had ectoranium in them as he was hit by four of them at once. "GAH!" Danny screamed as the pain seared through him and in the confusion he dropped the Staff of Solomon. "NO!" Danny yelled as he flew down after it, only for a vampire on a jetpack to ram right into him. "How the Hell are you here in daylight!?" Danny yelled as he grappled with the vampire, he was as large as Danny and just as strong. "Master Plasmius has made us a lot more powerful!" the vampire gleefully yelled. "Strong enough for this?" Danny asked as he forced ectoplasmic energy from his stomach through his esophagus and then opened his mouth as a ghost ray roared out of his mouth! The vampire's head exploded and Danny sensed for Vlad. "Found you! Just stay alive Seras!" Danny yelled as he flew in the right direction.

 **Hellsing: Seras**

Seras got out the Casull .454 and started shooting as soon as the ghouls came out of the cargo cases. She stopped to reload and watched as the kids along with Danny's friends and family evacuated the civilians away from the fighting. Seras unloaded another clip into the army of ghouls, keeping them away from the civilians as much as she could and saw three of the helicopters above explode as Hellsing's dragoon soldiers hit them with their RPGs. The National Guard was doing its part as well; as she reloaded they picked up the slack. _It's working, the plan is working!_ Seras thought, then sensed as ten vampires ran right at her. Seras had just enough time to turn around and shoot three of them before the seven remaining vampires tore into the National Guard troops.

Two of them tackled Seras and she had to unleash her shadow arm. Shadowy tentacles swirled around her, knocking them off and allowing her to shoot one in the head then run to the other and send her fist through her chest. Seras looked up and saw that three vampires remained standing while the thirty troops backing her up were all dead, and ten rose up as ghouls. "NO!" Seras yelled as her shadow arm lashed out and sliced two of the vampires in half, only for the third to jump up just in time and drew a gun and shot her in her head. Seras went down, but the bullet wasn't silver. Her gun arm quickly got up and shot the vampire through his heart, and Seras's wound healed.

Seras looked up into the sky and watched as Danny was overwhelmed with missiles. "Danny!" Seras yelled then saw Vlad starting to fly away. "No you don't!" Seras yelled as her shadow arm morphed into a pair of wings. She flew through the air and like a divine arrow flew right into Vlad Plasmius, knocking him down. Seras quickly grabbed him and quickly pressed the Casull to his chest as she emptied her whole clip into him. Vlad blasted ghost rays right into her eyes, destroying them and then lunged forward and bit into her throat. Pip yelled out, "GET OFF HER!" as her shadow arm wrapped around Vlad's neck and tore him off of her, taking part of Seras's throat with Vlad as her shadow arm threw Vlad down to the ground. Seras's wounds healed and she said, "Thanks Pip." _Just kill that bastard!_ Pip told her as she flew down after Vlad.

 **DP: Cameron**

Cameron kicked a ghoul's head off and then screamed low, it was a frequency that she had discovered that could shatter glass. Ten ghoul's heads started to vibrate and Cameron increased the speed of the frequency and ten ghoul's heads exploded around her. "GO!" she yelled to the people behind her and they all ran forward. Cameron turned to see that her Mom and Aunt Jazz were blasting ghouls left and right, her Mom having modified her ghost peeler and Aunt Jazz using her ecto-blaster. She then heard thunder and looked up to see Willie letting loose with his lightning, frying ghouls by the dozen as Morgan froze even more. Cameron followed the people she was evacuating and heard screaming, just in time to see ten people go flying in a large bloody mess.

Cameron flew right at the vampire in the crowd and grabbed her, she was a blonde with burning red eyes that punched Cameron in her nose, making her let go. Shadow wings then sprouted from the vampire's back and she kicked Cameron away. Cameron just in time caught the vampire's followup punch and then gave her an uppercut hard enough to shatter the vampire's jaw. Cameron then summoned more of her strength and punched right through the vampire's heart. _This is really happening!_ Cameron thought as she watched humans and vampires and ghouls killing and being killed below her. Cameron flew back to the people she had been evacuating and sucked in air when she saw the army of ghouls blocking them from fleeing D.C. She unleashed a massive Ghostly Wail, the ghouls in front of her all exploded into bloody paste.

Cameron then flew behind the civilians and told them, "HURRY!" The people all ran forward as fast as they could as Cameron unleashed another Ghostly Wail to stop the ghouls behind them from catching up. Cameron saw them all get out of the city and behind a wall of soldiers and sighed then called on her ear mic, "That was the last of them. The city has been evacuated!" "Alright, everyone move forward, exterminate everything that isn't human!" Sir Integra ordered. Cameron saw the mass of ghouls, their ranks increased by the soldiers and police officers they couldn't protect. Cameron quietly whispered, "I'm sorry," to the undead soldiers and police then clapped her hands together then let the vibrations flow through her body as she kept her mouth open in a scream and charged into the mass of undead.

 **Hellsing: Integra**

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS ISCARIOT!" Sir Integra yelled as she saw a vampire tear apart three soldiers and she shot it dead. "THOSE DAMNED BASTARDS!" she yelled as she grabbed a fallen soldier's assault rifle and saw that it had the right ammo. Sir Integra took aim and fired at the ghouls around her with it. She then had a small tingle in her spine and turned around and shot another vampire behind her in his belly. Sir Integra then shot it through its heart and then went to her ear-mic, "All Hellsing operatives report!"

"This is McConell, I'm out of munitions, permission to join the battle?"

"Owens reporting Sir, down to my last RPG."

"Farrell sir, down to my last magazine."

"Tyson here, still going strong."

She then heard the sound of screaming. "Use what you can and try to meet up with one of the Phantoms! If you run out of ammunition then get yourself out of the battle!" she ordered her remaining troops. _The vampires! That explains why I have seen so few of them! They went after my snipers and dragoons!_ In the heat of battle Sir Integra hadn't paid attention, there were so many explosions going on at first that she couldn't tell who was making them. _Damn those vampires…_ Sir Integra then heard three helicopters above and then the voice of Chief Makube sounded from a loudspeaker. "My apologies, but we couldn't scrounge up anymore than this," Makube's voice said. Sir Integra saw that one of the helicopters was armed with rockets, and watched as two of Vlad's helicopters were hit by missiles.

One of the helicopters flew over her and she watched as Heinkel Wolfe jumped down and landed in front of her carrying two large assault rifles. "I've been ordered to protect you for now. Are you ready to fight, Heretic?" Wolfe asked her. "Try to keep up," Sir Integra said as they fired away at the ghouls approaching them.

 **DP: Dani**

Dani saw Vlad flying away from Seras and went to go after him when all of a sudden several large blasts from an ecto-bazooka hit her hard. "AAAGH!" she yelled as she dodged another blast then raised a bubble of ecto-energy around her to protect herself. Dani at last saw that two vampires on jetpacks were flying around and blasting at everyone with their ecto-bazookas. Danny was hit by four blasts, Seras by two; Heinkel Wolfe pushed Sir Integra out of the way but took a blast that left a gaping hole in her stomach. Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Valerie, and the kids all scattered to avoid being hit. Dani then saw that there were still more vampires left, about two dozen total. She saw as one of Iscariot's helicopters was hit by an RPG from a vampire on the ground and exploded and the other one answered with heavy machinegun fire, taking out three of the vampires on the ground.

Dani had been so focused on destroying the helicopters the vampires were piloting that she hadn't paid much attention to anything else. _Damn it! I gotta do something now!_ Danny quickly lowered her shield and then sent a small wave of ghost fire at the vampires that attacked her, killing one and making the other dodge. Dani then took the chance she had and summoned a massive ball of green fire and threw it to the ground. She watched as the small explosion killed about a dozen vampires, the rest escaped on jetpacks. Dani quickly dodged another shot from an ecto-bazooka and blasted the shooter through his head with a ghost ray. "You were always more trouble than you were worth!" Dani heard Vlad yell behind her before she was blasted from behind by a black ghost ray.

Dani quickly recovered and blasted a ghost ray at Vlad that he punched to the side, "I'm going to make you regret ever turning against me you test subject!" Vlad then rushed at Dani faster than she could dodge or block and elbowed her at the top of her head, sending her falling to the ground. Vlad then grabbed her and kneed her in her face over and over again until her nose broke, then sent a thousand volts of ghostly electricity coursing through her. Dani screamed in agony and Vlad screamed at her, "DIE!" Suddenly the electricity stopped shocking her and Dani felt two pairs of small hands carrying her. "Dani! Are you okay!?" Morgan asked. Dani turned and saw that Morgan and a copy of her were carrying her. "Where is your brother?" Dani asked through her broken nose.

"He's fighting Vlad now!" Morgan excitedly said. "WHAT!?" Dani had to scream. She looked up and saw William dodge a dozen ghost rays from Vlad. The boy was a little green blur the whole time. "How can he be so fast!?" Dani blurted out loud. "Willie's power is electricity, he can move just as fast as lightning when he concentrates hard enough. But he can't blast any electricity when he's like this," Morgan explained to her. Dani watched as William finally stopped and blasted a massive blast of raw electricity at Vlad, hitting him full on and actually cooking him until he looked like a black lump of coal that fell to the Earth. "Come on, we need to make sure he's really dead," Dani said as she shakily got up and flew to where Vlad fell.

 **DP: Sam**

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz were all banged up from fighting vampires and ghouls. But from the look of things it seemed that they had at last killed them all. Sam looked up and watched as her only son sent Vlad plummeting to the ground with a massive blast of electricity. "THATTA BOY WILLIE!" Tucker yelled up into the sky. Willie flew down to them with a big smile and a big black eye as well. "Willie, are you okay?" Sam asked as she hugged him. "I'm fine Mom! I just beat Vlad Plasmius!" the young halfa happily crowed. "Not yet," they all heard Danny say as he flew up to them. "Danny, are you okay?" Valerie asked. "I'll live," Danny said, "We need to make sure he's dead. I can sense where the Staff of Solomon fell; you guys go ahead of me." "Alright, be careful Danny," Jazz told him. "Dad, did you see what I did?" William happily asked. "I sensed what you did perfectly Willie," Danny said with a smile and ruffled his son's hair, "Now you stay with Mr. Tucker and Ms. Valerie and your Mom and Aunt Jazz, okay?" "Okay!" William said with a smile as the group left, except for Sam who asked, "Danny, are you really okay?"

Danny waved for the others to go on then turned to Sam, "No, not really. Those vampires put up a bigger fight than I expected and I was sloppy. I don't know how much more I can take," Danny started to slump and Sam supported him. "You can't do this anymore," Sam told him. "I can't quit yet, we still need to kill Vlad. Sam, I can sense him, he's really weak, but he's not dead yet. We need that Staff," Danny told her. "Direct me to it," Sam told Danny. "Unless there's another magic staff around here, it should be on the roof of the White House," Danny told her. "Okay, I'll go get it, you just sit down and take a breath," Sam told him. Danny sat down on some rubble and Sam took flight with her Ghost Peeler and headed to the White House.

 **Iscariot: Heinkel**

The Regenerator and Sir Integra made their way through the ruined city and to where it looked like Vlad Plasmius had fallen. All around were corpses of the people that they had failed to save, the ghouls and vampires were all dust. "Where is he?!" Heinkel wondered out loud. "Are we sure he would even be recognizable? I saw him fall, he was actually smoking and charring when he fell, like a badly done steak," Sir Integra pointed out. Heinkel ignored her and kept looking, then saw that the Phantoms and their allies were all heading in one direction and ran to follow them. _I won't let these heathens claim him! Plasmius belongs to Iscariot!_ Heinkel left Sir Integra in the dust as she ran and soon saw the crater; it was still smoking from the fallen halfa-vampire's impact. Heinkel looked in and watched as the charred flesh started to be stripped away, exposing the muscle beneath, and new flesh replaced it.

Heinkel drew her two pistols and fired away at Plasmius, further slowing his healing. "DIE!" she yelled at him, "DIE FOR YOUR SINS AGAINST GOD'S CHURCH! DIE FOR THE INNOCENTS YOU SLAUGHTERED!" Heinkel's ammo at last ran out just as the Phantoms barring, Danny Phantom and his wife, and their friends, along with Sir Integra carried by Seras Victoria, at last caught up with her. "He's still alive! Fire everything you have at him!" she yelled at them all. But before anyone could make a move a massive blast of black ectoplasmic energy erupted from the smoldering remains of Vlad Plasmius, knocking them all back. Heinkel jumped up only for a blur to hit her full on in her face, breaking several bones and making her move back even further.

Seras was assaulted the same way along with the Phantoms and their allies. Two blurs then moved in front of Vlad, one blonde woman and a blonde man with glowing red eyes. It was apparent from their similar high cheekbones and angular noses that they were brother and sister. "We will not let you kill our master!" the two blonde vampires yelled in unison, and then pulled out two medallions and put them on. "NO!" Jazz yelled as the two vampires then transformed into dragons, one with blue scales and the other with black scales, both with eyes glowing like the fires of Hell. The twin dragons roared and their massive wings created a massive gust of wind that blew everyone back further.

 **DP: Jazz**

Jazz was banged up by the gust of wind and looked up woozily. She could feel blood running down her face as she saw Tucker and Valerie were both lying a few meters away from her. "Tucker, Valerie," she groaned as she struggled up and gasped at her wounded ribs. _They're definitely broken,_ Jazz thought as she limped to her friends. She checked their vitals, both of them had some nasty head wounds that were still bleeding, but their pulses were still strong. Jazz took Valerie's hover board and saw it was still working. She grabbed Tucker's ecto-bazooka and took off into the air. The blue dragon breathed fire at her that she barely dodged, and she returned fire, hitting its side.

The black dragon tried to swipe her with its tail, but Jazz again dodged the attack by a hair's breadth and fired again with the ecto-bazooka, hitting the black dragon in one of its eyes. Unfortunately that's where her luck ran out and the blue dragon's tail hit her, knocking her off of the hover board. Jazz fell through the air and saw as the black dragon's maw prepared to devour her. Suddenly a bright light exploded out and a green blur caught Jazz while a blue blur blasted a massive ice ray into the black dragon's throat. Jazz then saw that it was Morgan who was holding her. "Morgan, what…" "We switched powers," Morgan explained to her Aunt as William flew away from the dragons. Dani then flew up and rammed feet first into the blue dragon's belly, making it roar in pain.

Dani then made a massive ball of ectoplasm and threw it into the black dragon, hitting it in its side and making it collapse into the buildings below. Dani barely avoided being incinerated by the blue dragon's retaliation fire, and her legs actually did catch on fire but she ignored the pain and hit the dragon with her own ghost fire. Morgan and William flew closer to each other and Morgan said, "We need to help her!" Morgan nodded and flew to a safe distance and dropped Jazz off there. "Be careful," Jazz said as the twins flew off.

 **DP: Morgan and William**

Morgan and William grabbed each other's hands and their powers flowed through one another. Like lightning the two of them flew right into the blue dragon and hit its side hard enough to hear something crack inside it. They then let go of each other and William's jumpsuit was green once more and Morgan's was blue again. Morgan flew over to Dani and quickly put out the dragon's flames on her legs. "Don't worry, we'll take care of this," Morgan told her. "Good," Dani mumbled, "I don't…think I have… anything left…" Dani went unconscious as white rings flew up and down her body and Morgan caught her. "Willie!" Morgan yelled. William flew to her and she said, "Take her to Aunt Jazz!"

William took the older halfa and flew off with her as fast as he could just as the two dragons flew towards Morgan. Morgan blasted ice rays at them, all of them hitting the dragons and making them send fire at her. Morgan focused her icy energy and formed a large ball of it around her, shielding her from their fire. Morgan then focused more of her power and sent a large ball of ice right at down the black dragon's throat, making its head freeze solid and then shatter. The black vampire dragon's body crumbled into dust and the blue dragon then slammed her with its tail, sending her plummeting into the ground.

Morgan fell unconscious on impact and returned to her Human Form. The blue vampire dragon prepared to crush her, but a white blur flew over and saved her just in time. William returned and saw Cameron save Morgan. He quickly blasted the blue dragon with electricity, shocking it. "Cameron, do a Ghostly Wail!" he yelled. Cameron sucked in air and unleashed a massive Ghostly Wail. They watched as the blue dragon screamed as it was hit, its form started to vibrate and then suddenly the vampire ghost exploded from the attack, reduced to nothing. William and Cameron floated down to see Seras carrying an unconscious Sir Integra away and Heinkel Wolfe walking towards them with their parents, their Father holding the Staff of Solomon. "You did it," Danny said.

"It's not over yet," they all heard a voice above them say. Vlad Plasmius looked down at them contemptuously. "I underestimated you all, I should have done this from the start!" he yelled as six copies appeared in thin air. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

 **Author's Note: I wasn't planning on the fight taking 2 chapters, but it's getting too long for just one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **DP, Hellsing, and Iscariot**

William barely dodged the Vlad copy that flew after him. The copy then unleashed a storm of ghost rays at him so quickly that William had to tap deeply into his electrical power to dodge every blast. Buildings were destroyed all around as the fighters that were still conscious battled Vlad Plasmius and his copies. Seras's shadow arm made a quick shield to protect both her and Sir Integra, the copy fighting her was firing ghost rays so quickly that she couldn't counter attack. Heinkel Wolfe on the other hand was swinging away at the copy battling her with her katana; it was already glowing bright blue as the copy was struggling to dodge. Cameron was just holding her own along with Sam who was fighting back to back against the two copies that went after them. Danny was swinging the Staff of Solomon every way he could, but Vlad was dodging every strike.

Cameron was punched hard in her face and then kicked back by the Vlad copy she was fighting, sending her slamming into the brick wall of a store. She quickly went intangible and floated through the wall then clapped her hands together and let the vibrations flow through her body. The wall in front of her exploded and she quickly went intangible as pieces of the wall passed through her. Cameron then saw the Vlad copy and punched it as hard as she could in its head; shattering its jaw and making its head spin around 180 degrees. Cameron tried to follow up but the copy grabbed her fist and then blasted her right in her face with a ghost ray. The copy's head then turned back to normal and said, "My copies are much more powerful than before!" The vampire-ghost copy then grabbed her face and picked her up head first and slammed her into the ground.

The Vlad copy slammed her head first into the hard ground again and again. Cameron tried to go intangible, but his supernatural fist still clung to her and he sent thousands of volts of electricity through her, making her scream in pain as she went tangible again, her face covered in green ectoplasmic blood. The Vlad copy held her face closer to him and with a tongue that was too long to be human licked her blood. The copy smacked its lips and smiled at her, teeth all fangs, "Still a virgin, oh how delicious would it be to send Daniel's own daughter against him." "No…" Cameron moaned as she concentrated as hard as she could. A copy of Cameron appeared behind the Vlad copy and punched him as hard as it could in his head, making the Vlad copy let go of the real Cameron. The Vlad copy punched the Cameron copy so hard in its head that it immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke, but it bought Cameron time to focus her energy. Cameron let loose a massive Ghostly Wail right in the Vlad copy's face, destroying it instantly. The exhausted halfa fell to her knees and white rings flew up and down her body. "Hold on everyone, I'm coming," she said as she forced herself to stand and limped out of the building.

Heinkel dodged a ghost ray from the Vlad copy she battled and answered back with a few gunshots that it blocked with an ecto-energy shield. Heinkel brought her arms together and a blue shield of energy surrounded her as she charged at the Vlad copy. The copy tried to fire ghost rays at her, but they all bounced off the shield and Heinkel hit the copy full on, slamming it through a mall as her shield's energy burned it. The Vlad copy screamed as it forced itself to come off of her shield. The copy then got behind Heinkel and before she could stop her running it blasted off one of her legs, sending her tumbling into a sporting goods store in the mall. "Fuck!" she cursed, her leg would grow back, or she could reattach it, but that would take at least ten minutes, and the Vlad copy was flying right at her with an ecto energy shield in front of it in a mockery of her attack.

Heinkel rolled out of the way just in time to get burned by the friction across her back. Heinkel got out her katana and yelled, "PERDERE DAEMONIUM!" Heinkel crawled to a wall and forced herself up by leaning on a wall, "Show yourself you fucking coward!" "Right here," a voice said behind her and then punched her right in her chin. Heinkel swung her katana wildly, but the Vlad copy was unharmed, and remained invisible. "What's wrong Regenerator? Can't you sense ghosts?" the invisible Vlad copy laughed. "Damn you," Heinkel said as she grabbed a rack and forced herself up again. She heard as something moved close through the air. Heinkel stood still. "What's wrong, don't you want to avenge your beloved Pope? Or Rome? Do you want to hear how the Pope screamed as I-" That was as far as the copy got before Heinkel stabbed behind her and through the copy. Heinkel turned around and looked at the copy and told it, "Go to Hell," as she swung the blade up and sliced it in half, and it disappeared in a shower of darkness. Heinkel found a crutch and used it to head back to where her leg was. She needed to heal before she could rejoin the fight.

Sam was kicked back by the Vlad copy she fought but managed to dodge his ghost ray and fire a ray with her Ghost Peeler. The Vlad copy dodged her blast, but she nicked its leg, making it yell in surprise. "Getting slower in your old age Vlad?" Sam asked as she fired several small volleys. The Vlad copy had to go intangible and fly behind a wall to avoid her blasts. Sam tapped the side of her helmet on her Ghost Peeler and changed the view of her helmet to see where the Vlad copy was. Sam went into the building and looked around and saw the copy's signature. "Got you!" Sam yelled as she blasted the copy full on with her Ghost Peeler's laser and it was reduced to dark shadows. Sam came out of the building and saw Cameron stumbling down the street.

"Cammie!" Sam yelled as she ran to her daughter and deactivated the Ghost Peeler. Sam saw her daughter was bleeding badly from her face and held her, "Cammie, stop. You can't fight anymore!" Cammie said, "I got to, I can show them what I can do…showthem whadi got…" Cameron passed out and Sam activated her Ghost Peeler and then lifted her oldest daughter up and flew past the line of soldiers to the medics behind them. Sam got down and yelled, "HELP!" Two medics rushed forward and asked, "What happened to her?" "I don't know, Vlad Plasmius made copies and we've been battling them. Cameron fought one and then I lost track of her because I had to fight one too. I saw her stumbling down the street and then she passed out when I reached her," Sam told them. The medics put her on a stretcher and into an ambulance, "Ma'am, you need to come with us," a medic told her.

Sam shook her head, "I need to get my other kids," and flew off. Sam flew through the devastated Washington D.C., wreckage was everywhere. High above her she saw as Danny and the real Vlad battled, blasting ghost rays at each other and lighting up the sky. She tapped her ear mic and said, "Willie where are you?" She heard her son gasp as he told her, "Morgan's back up and we're trying to fight the Vlad copy. He's so fast-" she then heard a very loud something hit her son. "WILLIE!" Sam yelled as she activated a tracking device in his ear mic. She saw that he was three hundred yards south by southwest and she immediately headed that way. When she finally arrived she saw as William, now wielding Morgan's ice powers, blasted an ice ray at the Vlad copy.

The Vlad copy deflected the ice ray into the ground and blasted him back with a ghost ray. Morgan hit Vlad like a flash of lightning using William's powers, but the Vlad copy threw her away before she could shock him and kicked her into the ground. Sam kicked the Vlad copy away and checked on her youngest children, "Willie, Morgan; are you okay?" "Ugh, yeah," Willie said. "I think I'm bleeding," Morgan said. She indeed had a cut on her forehead that was starting to bleed heavily. "Hold on kids, it's almost over," Sam said. As if to prove her wrong a bright light lit up the sky and the three of them looked up to see Danny and Vlad caught in a beam war, their energy blasts battling back and forth. Then suddenly Sam felt herself get picked up and a knee driven into her back. "GAH!" she yelled in shock as she was then thrown aside.

Sam struggled to get up, luckily her back wasn't broken, but her armor was badly damaged and she could feel part of it jabbing into her spine. Sam struggled to get up, only to have to remove the helmet to cough up blood. Sam looked and saw as the invisible Vlad copy banged William and Morgan's heads together then slammed them into the concrete. The Vlad copy then appeared and before William or Morgan could move it stomped on William's left hand and Morgan's right arm, breaking them! The children screamed in pain and fear as they blasted the Vlad copy with what was left of their power, freezing it and then making it explode. The twins turned Human again and laid there crying in anguish. _Get up!_ Sam internally screamed; _your babies need you! Get up!_ Sam managed to stand up and get her helmet back on as she went to William and Morgan and gently lifted them up. "It's going to be okay," she told them as she flew to the medics.

Seras carried Integra as she ran away from the Vlad copies that pursued them. Integra had regained consciousness and held on tightly as Seras ran at supersonic speeds to dodge the Vlad copies' attacks. "We can't be defensive forever," Integra pointed out as Seras ran up the side of a building. "I know," Seras said as using her shadow arm and Third Eye she aimed behind herself with the Casull and shot at the Vlad copies, only for them to block her shots with ecto-energy shields. _We need to get through their shields,_ Integra thought, _He has to have a weakness….weakness…_ "Seras, we need to find an ectoranium RPG and fire it at them, that should weaken them long enough to destroy them," Integra told Seras as Seras ran off the building and glided through the air for a moment. "Alright, I'll try to distract them while you look for an RPG," Seras said as she went closer to the ground.

Integra let go of Seras and rolled on the ground. She saw as Seras flew at the two Vlad copies and swatted at them with her shadow arm, now turned into a long tentacle. The two Vlad copies scattered and blasted at her with ghost rays that Seras barely managed to dodge as she returned fire at them. Integra ran around looking for a grenade launcher and soon found one. She lifted it up and checked the ammo, "Damn!" she yelled, it wasn't what she needed. Integra then saw as the Vlad copies started to overpower Seras as one grabbed her shadow arm and the other powered up a ghostly ball of energy. Integra quickly took aim and fired at the Vlad copy forming the ball of energy, it was hit directly and the resulting explosion distracted the one holding Seras long enough for her to escape his grasp and shoot its head. Seras then finished off the other copy before it could recover.

Danny and Vlad's ectoplasmic beams continued to struggle against each other. "How can you be so much more powerful!?" Vlad yelled. "Modern medicine is a beautiful thing Vlad!" Danny yelled back. To both their shock the beams slipped past each other and Danny and Vlad dodged the beams. Danny smirked at Vlad, "I can sense that your copies are all destroyed. You're through Vlad!" Vlad glared at him and screamed, "NO! NO! NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING TO EVER EXIST!" Danny flew right at Vlad with the Staff of Solomon's point first. Vlad flew down just in time to avoid being impaled then flew straight up and punched Danny hard in his stomach. Danny kicked Vlad away and focused his ectoplasmic energy through the Staff and fired a pure white beam at Plasmius, who quickly raised a deflective ecto-energy shield and sent the beam right into the sky, splitting the clouds above.

Vlad glared at Danny, Danny would have returned his glare if he still had his eyes. "Why do you persist in this fantasy?! What have you earned from all this!? What has being a hero earned you!?" Vlad yelled at him. "More than you ever had," Danny told him, "I got to become a husband, and a father. People around the world love me for protecting them. Do you get it Vlad!? I am everything you could have been! But you let your stupid fucking pride get the better of you and now look at you! You're not even human anymore! Do you really think that the world will just fall to your rule quietly!? Even if you somehow kill us, people will always be looking for a way to end you, they would rather die than be under your heel!" "SHUT UP!" Vlad screamed at him then he was shot by Seras Victoria, Integra Hellsing, and Heinkel Wolfe.

Vlad blasted at them with ghost rays and then Danny charged at him. Vlad transformed into a swarm of bats and flew around Danny, avoiding the Staff of Solomon for dear life. The bat swarm then flew all down and went after Integra, Heinkel, and Seras. Seras whipped her shadow arm all around, knocking many of the bats back and protecting Integra from the worst of it while Heinkel shot at the bats with her guns. The bat swarm then turned invisible and suddenly Heinkel was overrun by bats. Sam flew in just then and blasted at the bat swarm with her Ghost Peeler, and Vlad Plasmius coalesced once again into his half-ghost form and formed an ecto-energy shield to protect him from her attack. Sam kept on blasting as did Danny, and Vlad started to sweat from the strain of fending off the power of both their attacks.

Vlad then went intangible and went down under the street and Danny and Sam's attacks met in the middle, causing a small explosion that knocked everyone back and to the ground. "Ugh," Heinkel said, "What the Hell are you doing!?" "Damn it! Where is he!?" Danny yelled. He quickly tried to sense Vlad and saw that he was trying to get out of D.C., heading north. "Come on Sam," Danny yelled and grabbed her and then flew off after Vlad. "Seras, go after them!" Sir Integra ordered and Seras flew after them as fast as she could. She quickly caught up with them and Sam asked her, "How much ammo you got left?" "One magazine and a half," Seras told her as they flew. "Alright, Vlad doesn't have many souls left in him, we've damaged him a lot and I think he used up some when he made those copies. It feels like he has about ten more souls left, and then he'll be finished, just him. Sam, you and Seras need to distract Vlad so I can finish him with the Staff of Solomon," Danny told them. "Got it," Sam and Seras both agreed.

They were now over a small town and Danny let go of Sam and went intangible and phased down to where he was sure Vlad was heading. _This is it! This is where we end it!_ Danny thought as he poured power into his right fist. Vlad came at him faster than the speed of sound. _NOW!_ Danny unleashed a massive uppercut that could shatter a mountain, right into Vlad's stomach, making him tangible again and sending him flying out of the ground. Seras and Sam shot at him, but they missed with their first shots, giving Vlad the opportunity he needed. He blasted ghost rays through Seras and Sam! Seras vomited up blood, and fell to the ground along with Sam. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed as he sensed Sam's wound. He flew faster than he ever had and caught his wife.

"Sam! Stay with me!" Danny begged her, but he could feel her bleeding through the hole in her stomach, and something fell out of her body that he didn't want to think about. Sam's vision started to dim as Danny took off her helmet. "D…Dan…ny," Sam whispered. "We'll get you to a Hospital, just stay with me," Danny futilely begged her. "Don…let our k-kids…don't become… " Sam struggled to say the last thing she would ever tell the man she loved, "…monsters." Danny felt it as the last of Sam's life force left her body. He floated down holding her body like it would fall apart at any second. "No," Danny groaned. _This can't be happening! No! NO!_ Danny held her body close to him as he quietly sobbed. Vlad had taken away his ability to even shed tears for his wife. Vlad had taken her away from him!

Vlad floated high in the sky, laughing at Danny's pain. Danny gently put Sam's body down and turned his attention to his mortal enemy. "So, what are you going to do now hero?" Vlad taunted him. Vlad was caught completely by surprised as Danny answered with a Ghostly Wail directed at the sky, breaking all of Vlad's bones and sending him past the clouds. "I'LL KILL YOU!" was all Danny screamed as he flew after him. Vlad barely caught Danny's punch and punched him right in his face, breaking Danny's nose. Danny ignored the pain and punched Vlad's head hard enough to make his head explode, the Staff of Solomon left behind with his beloved Sam's body. "DIE!" Danny yelled as he poured more energy into his legs and kicked Vlad's body in half right down the middle. "DIE!" Danny screamed again as he sucked in one last breath.

"DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Danny's Ghostly Wail was pure black as it erupted from his body; he poured every last scrap of power he had left into the attack, never relenting even as the clouds all around were dissipated and the skies darkened from his display of power. For hundreds of miles around people heard his Wail as he laid vent to all his pain, all his anger, all his sorrow into one final attack to kill Vlad Plasmius once and for all!

Danny at last stopped, and sensed that Vlad was dead. He floated down to the town below. Danny fell to the ground and turned Human. And he screamed at the Heavens above, Hell below, and everything and everyone that had ever conspired against him. He wanted to end it; he wanted to end it all! When he at last stopped to breathe he remembered Sam's last words. Danny pounded his fists into the ground. He was still pounding his bloody fists into the ground when the paramedics arrived fifteen minutes later. Danny sensed their presence and stopped his energy all gone as he at last fell unconscious. Seras watched from the shadows as she silently shed tears for Danny and Sam. She wanted more than anything to comfort Danny now, but could not reveal herself. "I'm sorry Danny," she whispered as she joined with the shadows and left him to be picked up by the paramedics.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for this, I had to help set up and participate in a Haunted House for Halloween and afterwards had a bad case of writer's block. The next chapter won't take so long to put up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana_**

 **Three Days Later**

Samantha Marie Manson Fenton would have appreciated the weather on the day of her funeral. It was a cool rainy day when her friends and family all gathered to lay her mortal body to rest. No words were spoken among them only looks exchanged and the sound of crying and mourning were exchanged. Danny sensed all the emotions of everyone there. Tucker and Valerie's sadness was tinged with shock and disbelief while Jazz's feelings were directed more towards him and his kids. Sam's parents' sadness was mixed with raw hatred, all of it directed at him, the most powerful man on Earth, who couldn't save their daughter. Their combined hatred could only be matched by Danny's own hatred directed at himself. At last they reached the synagogue and Tucker stood up to give the eulogy.

"Sam…was the most unique and headstrong person I ever knew. When we first met we were seven years old, and she was the one girl that wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She was slinging mud around with all the boys there, and she still wasn't as dirty as the rest of us. Sam got a face full of dirt and me and Danny got the guy that hit her. Ever since then, we were all inseparable. We didn't always get along well, and in High School she went a little overboard with her causes, but we all managed to get through it together. Sam was probably the least afraid of us all when ghosts started to appear. I know that watching her is what made me man up when I needed to.

"Sam and Danny raised their kids as best as they could. Most women wouldn't have been able to raise kids with powers like she did. There were some days when she'd call me and Valerie just to vent about how crazy her life had gotten. And every time she called me, she'd always say that it was worth it. Sam never regretted her life. She lived the way she wanted to live. In the end, I guess that all there is to it," Tucker said as he gave her one last farewell, "Goodbye, Sam." The coffin-bearers came and everyone followed them as they carried Sam's body to her family's plot. Everyone was crying as her coffin was placed into the ground. Danny stepped forward first and put three shovelfuls of earth over her coffin, as he did he recited the appropriate prayer, "V'hu ra-chum,y'cha-payr övon, v'lo yash-chis, v'hirböh l'höshiv apo, v'lo yö-ir köl cha-möso." _He, being compassionate, pardons iniquity, and does not destroy; time and again He turns away His anger, and does not arouse all His wrath._ All of them performed the last good deed they could do for her, only Cameron, William, and Morgan did not participate in the burial of their mother.

At last the hole was filled and the Rabbi led everyone in the Tziduk Ha'din prayer. As they all said it, the sounds haunted Danny. It was supposed to sing of God's justice, and how He was just and faithful. Danny did not feel that way, not throughout the Tziduk Ha'din, nor the 49th Psalm that followed. At last all the prayers were said. For the next hour Sam's Parents as well as Danny and his children politely accepted everyone's condolences, but none of them truly felt comforted. At last, Danny couldn't take anymore. He went to Tucker and asked him, "Tucker, please, just take us home. I don't want to be here anymore, none of us do." "Okay," Tucker said. Cameron, William, and Morgan said goodbye to their grandparents, and then they all took Tucker's car and headed home through the rain. Tucker kept quiet the whole time out of respect to his best friend.

At last they reached their home and Danny and his kids went inside. The first one to start crying again was Cameron. She grabbed Danny by his suit and said, "Why did you let this happen!? How could you let this happen!?" Danny hugged his oldest daughter tightly as she vented all her anger at him. "Why aren't we strong enough!? Why wasn't I strong enough?" Cameron cried. "Cammie, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Danny cried with her as he went to his knees. William and Morgan held their older sister and Father and together they all cried. Danny didn't know how long they all stood there all he knew was that with every tear shed, every cry vented that it made it just a little bit better. Finally, they had no more tears to shed. Danny got up and wrapped all three of them in a hug and said, "I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you again." His thoughts turned to Sam and he silently prayed, _I promise, I won't let them become monsters._

They all stood up and changed to their pajamas, it was later than they realized. Danny tucked William and Morgan into bed. He gave them both a kiss on their forehead and told them, "I promise you, we're going to get through this." He went to Cameron's room last to see her lying on her side. "Cameron," Danny said, he knew that she was still angry at him. He sat on the bed with her and said, "Cameron." "What," she angrily said, not looking at Danny. "I know how you feel," Danny told her. Cameron's anger went down, slightly. "Cameron, if I could, I would take her place in a heartbeat, but I can't," Danny said, his voice choking up. Cameron lay there for five minutes before on the verge of more tears she said, "I just…why do I feel like I could have done more?" "I don't know Cammie, I don't know," Danny admitted, "maybe there are things I could have done, maybe there wasn't. But I do know that none of this was your fault. Do you hear me? None of it. You did everything you could, we did what we could. We saved a lot of people. She would be proud of you."

Cameron sat up and Danny hugged her, "I'm proud of you Cammie, and I always will be." Cameron swallowed and said, "I love you Daddy, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry…" "I know sweety, I know," Danny told her as he laid her down to sleep. Danny left her room and went back to his and Sam's old room. He laid down on the cold bed, and tried to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated. And no, I'm not ending this series on such a low note. I would like to give a special thank you to the guest that calls themselves TheDandyman, Goliath Pyroson, and Guntherson962 for your reviews.**


End file.
